Demon Unleashed
by WriterInDress
Summary: What happens when 4 Pureblooded boys enter Hogwarts for the first time at the age of 17 as Vampire Warriors? Sco/Rose love hate and full of explicit words and sex scenes!
1. Enter the Night

Thunder boomed through the archaic mansion, causing the adults in the room to silence themselves in mid-sentence. The old walls shook and glass ornaments rattled in protest. The room was dark except for a few lit candles - the storm was a bad one, portraying the general feelings in the room. A preview of what was to come.

"I can't believe it has come to this." A man broke the thundering silence. He ran his wiry fingers through his dark locks, his Italian tanned skinned looked darker than normal in the dim light. Lightning flashed its fiery self and the adults waited once again for the thunder to finish roaring.

"It's not fair." A blonde haired woman replied through thick sobs. Another woman sitting near to her passed her a handkerchief. Sighs could be heard echoing from around the long table. "It's not our fault, and not our children's fault either."

"Somebody has to pay." A stark blonde haired man spoke with malice and distaste, clearly practiced through his many years. His lips formed a thin line with a hiss. "We've all been a part of it in one way or another."

"But our children? What role did they play in everything?" The blonde haired woman spoke again as she wiped the tears off her porcelain cheeks. The adults scattered around the long table were prim and proper - clearly manicured and of the best species. Pureblooded.

"They're only infants." Another woman spoke up, earning a grim look from the dark skinned Italian man. She gently lowered her eyes and silenced herself.

"We have no choice." The Italian's voice was as stern as the thunder outside. "We need to call upon them. It's the only way they'll survive."

"There has to be another way." The blonde haired man shook his head furiously, his silver eyes darkening with anger. The other adults at the table knew better than to speak up - even if their children were in danger as well. Let the two leading men figure it out.

"There isn't." The Italian challenged, clearly aggravated with the situation as well. "Let's just do this and get it done with. There's no other way. They'll all die."

"I knew it was too coincidental that we all had children at the same time." The silver-eyed man hissed, earning nods from the adults seated around the table. "And then _this_."

"Enough sulking. Let's call upon them and find a way to move on with our lives - find a way for our children to live as normal as they can. When they're old enough, we'll tell them."

"Tell them what, exactly?" The blonde man raised his voice, and lightning streaked across the sky to match his fury.

Everybody locked their lips together, waiting for someone else to answer. Silence stretched for far too long - everyone afraid to admit what was going to happen.

Finally, a thin blonde woman stood up elegantly with a dangerous look in her eye. A look that spoke of a life full of casting love out of her heart - a look that showed just how hardened she had become.

"We'll tell them that they're no longer human." She paused as she scanned the crowd of adults sitting before her, "We'll tell them that they're demons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had heard about Hogwarts since he was a little boy - but the thought of attending such a school at his age was ridiculous. He kept the curses under his breath as his mother repeatedly kissed the top of his head with tears in her eyes. His father stood to the side with his arms crossed, a look on his face that showed mild concern. It was then that Scorpius knew something was wrong - his father was hardly ever concerned about anything.

"You've gotten so big." Scorpius' mother ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up even more as she sniffled. "I don't want you to go."

"Mom, seriously, I'll be fine.' Scorpius leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her cheek, hoping that the strangers around him didn't notice. All the other students were very practiced in the art of heading off to Hogwarts for yet another school year - their bags were packed just so, and quick hugs and waves filled the air. Except for Scorpius' family - his mother was sobbing as if this was his first year at Hogwarts. Well, it was, but he was no first year.

Hell, he had witnessed and experienced more in his life than most elders.

He was 17 and going to a new school. Well, new to him. He had been home-schooled with his other pureblooded friends until now. The Zabini boy, Goyle, and Nott.

Home-schooling for the Pureblooded boys was vigorous and taxing. They not only learned whatever book-work was common for other students their age, but they had to endure many challenges to learn how to control themselves. They were advanced in magical skills and trained as warriors - warriors with a dark secret tucked deep away in their souls. Nobody would ever find out what challenges they had to face to learn to control themselves, and those who did know would take it to their graves.

Before attending this upcoming school year, the Pureblooded boys (who have earned the reputation of being called Blood Brothers) were called in to be interviewed. The Headmaster was only allowing them to attend their 7th year so they could take their N.E.W.T.S. and pass, and be able to work normal jobs like the rest of the wizarding community.

The stipulations, however, were that the cursed boys lived in their own living quarters - _away _from the general population of students. They could attend classes with the rest of the students but sleeping in the same houses was prohibited, due to the boys' unique curses.

However, one boy was to be placed as Head Boy, living in the Head dormitories with the Head girl.

And that boy just so happened to be Scorpius Malfoy.

"You know you need to practice control. _Especially _here." Scorpius' father finally spoke, his voice low and firm. Scorpius met eyes with the famous Draco Malfoy - his father.

"I know, father." Scorpius' eyes were made of stone. "Why couldn't we come when everyone else did, at age 11?"

"You know the answer to that, Scorpius." Draco hissed, his voice still low and firm. "Don't make me answer that."

"Right. Sorry." Scorpius apologized as his eyes raced towards the train. His mother hugged him tightly and let out a thick sob.

"Be careful, darling." She whispered to him before she kissed his cheek and backed away. "Owl us as often as you can."

"Sure thing, mom." Scorpius mumbled as he glanced at his hardened father. The two nodded at each other - the closest thing to a hug that they ever shared. His mother was the cuddly, ooey-gooey one.

"Go. Zabini and the others are already waiting aboard the train." Draco nodded towards the train and took his wife's hand in his own, to keep her from sobbing all over Scorpius' new robes. Scorpius passed one last fleeting look at his parents before he boarded the train.

He had no idea what this year would hold in store for him, but he was desperate to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, there's the aptly named 'Head' boy." Anthony Zabini grinned wide as Scorpius entered the compartment that had been reserved for the 'Blood Brothers'. Anthony Zabini, Vincent Goyle, and Jonathan Nott were scattered throughout the small room, clearly waiting for Scorpius to arrive.

He didn't miss the underlying jab that Anthony had passed his way with the joke he said.

Their families had no choice but to seek out Vampires and ask that their children be spared, by killing them and bringing them back to life. As Vampires. Blood suckers. Nightwalkers.

Cursed.

Yeah, the four of them were something to be marvelled at. Their bodies comparible to those of modern-day body builders. Except theirs were naturally strong - full of hardened, chisled muscle that stretched taut over their tall, thick frames. Yeah, they were definitely something to be looked at. Most people watched them in fear as they strolled down the street - and most women would eye-rape the foursome till they nearly convulsed. Stares, gawks, and people running away from them was something they were used to by now. Very few people chose to interact with the four Blood Brothers - and almost all of the Wizarding world had heard of them at some time or another.

They had been kept a secret for most of their life - practicing self-control, patience, calculating every move, and most of all, keeping their true identities a secret.

Who the hell would believe they were the walking dead? Cursed to survive off of sex and blood. And not necessarily in that order.

Yeah. What great Wizards they turned out to be. Sure, they could still practice magic. They were almost _more _magical than most because of their enhanced abilities that being a Vampire brought along with them.

_Vampire _was such a cliche term. People always pictured Vampires turning into bats, flying off into the night in search of their next victim. That couldn't be further from the truth.

Upon joining the Vampire society, the Brothers learned a great many things. One of them was to never be spotted feeding on a human, and to always erase their memory afterwards.

Scorpius especially hated doing that. The blank look in their eyes after he did so always irked him. Made him feel even less human than he already was. The power he held within him (not just his magical powers, but his Vampire powers as well), made him feel pressured. Pressured to protect both the Vampire race, and the Wizarding one as well.

The gift of being immortal wasn't one they were used to yet. They got scratched - it healed nearly immediately. They were forced to cover themselves in layers of clothing if they dared to venture out during the day - and they could all kiss Quidditch goodbye. And eventually, as sad as it would be, they would have to watch their loved ones die before them. They would be forced to live on, grieving for as long as they still walked the earth. They could never fall in love. To what, watch their potential wife and potential children die before them? Yeah, fuck that.

Instead, they took on the duties that were required of them, having become Vampires. It was one of the stipulations upon turning them. The Vampire who turned them was a warrior for the Vampires. He walked with a Warriors walk - and most definitely looked the part. His blood that he gave to the four boys turned them into mammoths of men. Muscles spread across their bodies once they hit puberty in gut-wrenching force. Vincent remembered being stuck in a tiny storage unit for days, until he was finished growing.

In just three days time, the boys went from, well, _boys _- to overwhelmingly huge _men_. None of them were sure how their bodies were able to transform so fast - but they all remember the sounds of bones breaking, tissue ripping, and muscles spasming. The process was less than desirable - and with their warrior status, they were required to help save the Vampire race.

The Vampires had their own war going on between _them_, and the Hunters.

Fucking Hunters. Stalked them through the streets at night, smelling of cinnamon. Scorpius used to enjoy that smell - especially around the holidays. Now, the scent of cinnamon geared him up to fuck someone up.

For the last 4 years, the Brothers lived in an archaic mansion with the Warrior that turned them. The Warriors name is Darick, and he became their protector, teacher, pseudo-father. They learned and honed all of their skills by his direction. They hunted Hunters together - learning to become Warriors and fight like one. Sadly, the Vampire race used to pride themselves on the number of Warriors they had. But through the years, the Hunters advanced in numbers and the vast number of Warriors dwindled down to one.

Darick.

He was the only ancient Warrior that remained. Until the Brothers came along. Not every Vampire bitten turns into a Warrior - there has to be Warrior blood in you. And even then, if you were to be bitten by a Warrior Vampire, that doesn't assure that you will become one yourself. Your blood has to be pure - has to have a hint of a trace of Warrior blood within your veins.

All four boys carried that within them, much to their parents' surprise. Apparently, Vampires were much more common in the Wizarding world than anybody knew. But that was nearly the ancient past. Everyone more than likely carried a hint of Vampire blood in them. But instead of honing on Vampire skills and embracing the Vampire life, ancestors focused more on Magic and Wizardry - thus wheedling down the numbers of modern day Vampires that walked the earth.

The Civilian Vampires that lived were immersed in Muggle culture. Involving yourself in the Wizarding world while you were a Vampire was just too risky. You became too much of an outcast - shunned from the Wizarding Society for being different.

For being cursed.

The Wizarding world was terrified of another uprising like the Great War had been with Voldemort - how easy would it be to take over the Wizarding world with a bunch of immortal warriors?

Yeah, that was everyone's fear. So through the years, talk of Vampires in the Wizarding world was almost non-existant. It was a tall-tale of the past. Nothing but rumor and speculation, for it could never be proved that Vampires lived, once they died. They turned into ash and disappeared, since their bodies were dead anyway.

Yep. Vampires were nothing but myth and legend nowadays. But Darick had faith in the four Brothers - he knew that the Vampire race would one day be as strong as it had been in ancient days.

The four brothers were turning into Great Warriors and their potential was endless. Vampires coupled with Wizarding skills were unprecedented. There was no stopping the process now.

Darick had planted the seed, kept them a secret, and prepared them for war against the Hunters. And now, _now _they were planted within the Wizarding society - in none other than Hogwarts.

Darick dreamed of a Vampire army.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scorpius shook his head. How did it come to this? Sure, the four of them were physically advanced, with rippling muscles and of tall stature. Scorpius stood around six feet tall, as did the rest of his brothers. Though not technically brothers, they all treated each other as if they were. They all suffered the same curse. They all had an understanding of each other, and stuck by each other through thick and thin.

The four of them also carried a large tribal tattoo on their body - thanks to the Warrior blood within. When they transformed into Warriors, large markings were scrawled onto their bodies to mark them as such. To the untrained eye, it was nothing more than a large tribal tattoo, each in the shape of wings. Scorpius' tattoo was adorned across his right arm, stretching the length of his arm all the way up to the base of his neck, where the markings lightly crawled across his right shoulder blade. Anthony's markings were similar, just on the left side of his body. Vincent wore his across his back, and Jonathan across his chest.

"Get yourself in check, Scor." Anthony broke the silence again, this time he held no smile. Scorpius didn't realize that he was sitting in a seat next to Anthony, scouring the women as they walked by the compartment. No, not walked, _ran _past the compartment. Rumors had obviously gotten out about the Blood Brothers' attending Hogwarts this year. They were nothing more than a museum exhibit to the students at Hogwarts - most were enthralled and curious to know more about them.

"I'm in check. You're the one who's itching to fuck something up." Scorpius spoke with malice as he forced his eyes to shut. Problem was, Anthony was right. Sex satiated a Vampire with the same satisfaction that drinking fresh blood brought. Most of the time, sex was coupled with feeding; and wasn't _that_ the ultimate high.

Though each of them were Vampire Warriors - they were all very different. Anthony was the darkest of the four Brothers. He was always looking for a fight. Fighting for him was equivalent to sex for Scorpius. It was a craving that neededto be satiated often. When the Brothers fought the Hunters, Anthony always went overboard. Not just killing the poor soul, but mutilating it. He chose to fight with Daggers instead of lead and wands. Guns were just too easy. Anthony could be found at any given time with at least 6 daggers hidden on him, in varying sizes. Try to touch one of them and you more than likely got your fingers cut off with nothing but a smile for a warning.

Jonathan was ever the bookworm. He studied the Vampire history and completely immersed himself in the culture of Vampires and Wizarding. When there was a question about _anything,_ Jonathan was the one to go to for answers. He often wore a pair of black-rimmed glasses and had his chocolate hair spiked in a faux-hawk. He favored tight skinny jeans with a studded belt and a band tee that hugged his oversized body. He was probably the studdliest nerd that had ever walked the planet. He was definitely handsome, as were all the Brothers. His skin was the palest of the four of them, but in flawless condition. His thin lips spread into a faultless smile, an impressive array of sparkling white teeth. His voice was low and smooth, but what caught the attention of everyone around him was his infectious smile. His warm laugh, and caramel voice. Jonathan was always the crowd favorite because he was the least intimidating of the four.

Vincent was the fashionable one. Yes, strange, we all thought so too. He always made sure he was dressed to the nines. He often donned a pair of immaculate khaki pants, with expensive leather kicks and a perfectly tailored button down shirt. He lost the tie most days, but that didn't take away from his sexual attraction. His dark hair always had expensive products in it, falling in the perfect places to look absolutely...well, perfect. Even though his outer appearance was nearly flawless, his inward demons were strong. Due to his loss of control with women in the past (having drained a few of them completely during sex), he took a vow of celibacy. The rest of the Brothers thought he was entirely insane, but Vincent was strong and steadfast with that vow, and was always the first one to offer help or advice. It got annoying to the other Brothers, because Vincent always knew when something was wrong. He'd come into their room, sit down on the end of the bed with one ankle on his knee and hands in his lap. He'd just look at you in silence for a moment before speaking softly. "So. Talk to me."

Fuck that. The Brothers understood his desire and need to fix the wrongs he had done in the past but that shit got annoying fast. They loved him for it anyway, and despite their bitching they always gave in and unloaded their issues on the guy.

Scorpius was the last of the Brothers. He was the most handsome, his body the most toned though he wasn't the tallest. Anthony was the tallest of the brothers but Scorpius always had the ladies flocking after him. Hell, they all did, but Scorpius moreso. His blonde carefree locks often fell over his right eye, giving him a mysterious look. His skin was barely tanned, thanks to the Vampire blood that coursed through his veins. His language was filthy as was his attitude on most days. He was sarcastic, cold, and calculated. He never let anyone get close and only used women for sex and blood. Then he'd begrudgingly erase their memories and hide away for awhile. Most days he wished to be normal. He hated the Hunters. Hated killing. Hated the immortality that came with his curse. You could say he was jealous of the rest of the wizarding world and the normality that came with it.

Being burdened with their curse caused the four boys to grow up rather quickly - they often found themselves attending adult clubs throughout London and other big cities. Instead of acting as if they were only 17, they acted more like 27.

The reason the four pureblooded families had called upon the Vampires in the first place was because of their cursed past. The children of Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, and Nott were cursed with a fatal illness at birth. It was a result of their parents' involvement in the war. Or rather, their grandparents. Either way, the families bloodline had to pay for the horrible atrocities committed during the Great War, in which their families helped Voldemort.

Thus, causing the family bloodline to be cursed. No child could live from any of the four pureblooded genes - eventually causing extinction of the four families.

That was the plan, until Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini researched the action of calling upon Vampires to inhabit their souls. The children would be immortal. Even if they were cursed by the killing curse, the four boys would not perish. Very few things could kill a Vampire, and none of them were talked about. Few people knew - but the ones who knew were the ones that mattered. Hunters.

The four pureblooded families had created the ultimate army - four extremely strong warrior-type men who were immortal.

Scorpius tilted his head back and kept his eyes shut as the train rolled towards Hogwarts - a school he never knew to call home. A school he only chose to attend so that he could pass his damn N.E.W.T.S. And now they wanted him to take on Head Boy responsibilities. What the hell was a Head Boy about anyway? Everyone acted as if it were some prestigious title only given to those who worked hard for seven years to achieve it. And here he was, having it handed to him on a silver platter.

As if he were worthy. Well now that was a damn lie. Before the school year was over, Scorpius had a feeling he'd have bedded nearly all girls that were of age.

"We're here." Jonathan punched Anthony in the arm - hard. Anthony grinned.

Scorpius rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced around the small compartment. The compartment may not have been small for the usual group of students, but for four oversized Vampiric young men, the compartment felt as small as a telephone booth.

"Keep your eyes in your skull tonight, Scor, or I'll knock them straight from their sockets." Anthony grinned handsomely as he pushed past Scorpius and into the tight hallway of the train.

"Don't rip Vincent's cock off when you jack him, Ant." Scorpius retorted, earning a punch from Anthony and a chuckle from Vincent.

"You know I'd like that too much, Scor." Anthony purred and waggled his brow. The rest of the students had been allowed to leave the train and board the transportation that took them to the castle - the four brothers had to wait till all the students were clear. Frazzled looking teachers blocked the doorway of the train to keep the Brothers from stepping off, and around the general population of students. Anthony grinned dangerously at the teachers - mocking them, taunting them. They shook and shivered where they stood - clear fear in their eyes. Anthony was loving it.

Like they were fucking inmates. Scorpius was getting pissed, and when he got pissed, he got hungry.

"Check it, Scor." Vincent flashed him a knowing look.

"Let's go." Scorpius shrugged his robes on and slung his bag over his shoulder. The four brothers finally were allowed to exit the train, a mass of black clothing and massive bodies. Their presence was purely masculine and intoxicating to most females - in fact, Scorpius attracted most females as if he were a magnet. One of his many gifts, thanks to the Vampire blood. Not that he really cared - women were an object to him, like glasses of water he needed to survive. Nothing more, nothing less. Romance and love had never been in the picture for him.

The four of them boarded a lone carriage, and all four of them saw what was leading the carriages to the tower. Tall, winged beasts pulled the carriage. Clearly, all four of them had witnessed death, but none of them said a word. They didn't have to - they already knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose Weasley was so glad to be back at Hogwarts - and to be in her final year. She was sad, but elated at the same time. She could get a real job and start a life of her own, like her mother did. Like her father did, too. She wasn't the top of the class like her mother was, but she was certainly close. School was a high priority for her - good grades opened many doors, and she liked to have options.

She chattered wildly with her friends as she sat at the Gryffindor table and munched on the elegant spread of food. Of course, it was to be expected to be sorted into Gryffindor when she first arrived at Hogwarts. Her parents were great heroes of the Great War - she had big shoes to fill. Along with her many cousins. They all had big shoes to fill, carrying the Weasley and Potter names.

Rose was endlessly proud of her accomplishments - she had achieved the role of Head Girl, which was something she longed for since her first year at Hogwarts. She wanted to have her own room, her own privacy, and of course, the power that accompanied it. She vowed to use the power for the better, not to get power hungry like so many before her had become. She would help out first years, and put a stop to all the pranks that she witnessed around the castle. She'd make Hogwarts a better place.

Pfft. Didn't every Head think the same thing? Rose shrugged her shoulders, causing her peers to look questionably at her.

"Thinking about your duties again?" Albus asked with a roll stuffed into his mouth. Rose blushed slightly.

"You know me too well." Rose responded, taking a sip of her juice.

"Give it a rest." Albus swallowed half the roll whole and paled as the roll slowly slid down his throat. He desperately grabbed for his juice and began gulping. Rose chuckled. "Do you know who Head Boy is?"

"No." Rose shook her head with a puzzled look in her eyes, "They haven't told me. I guess I'll figure it out when I get to the room."

"I heard rumors." Albus started to get color back in his cheeks, "I heard it was one of the Blood Brothers."

Ah, the Blood Brothers. Rose rolled her eyes dramatically. Nobody knew for sure what was wrong with them, or even if they had anything wrong with them. They were outcasts from the beginning of time - too large to fit into the regular crowd, and menacing too. They were all adorned with large tattoos, or so Rose heard. And of course, they caused serious trouble in Muggle London.

But rumors were rumors. Rose highly doubted that any of it was correct. She had never met any of them, let alone see any of them. Their pureblooded rich families did well to keep them out of the headlines and kept whatever-was-wrong-with-them a secret to the wizarding world.

But this year, they were supposed to attend Hogwarts to pass the N.E.W.T.S. and then slip back into the shadows of the wizarding community. Rose could care less, she wanted nothing to do with them. She wasn't going to fall into the throes of the rest of the crowd, feeding off curiosity about the Blood Brothers.

Nope. Rose had bigger things on her mind - her future and her education. She'd stay far away from the four brothers.

"I doubt the Headmaster will allow any of them to be Head Boy. The position is _earned_, not granted." Rose forked food into her mouth and waved her hand nonchalantly.

"I'm just telling you what I've heard." Albus shrugged once again, and silence stretched between the two as they ate.

Minutes passed and then the entire room fell into a silent hush. Faces were staring at the doorway and many of the students' mouths were agape and complexions were pale. Rose turned to see what had caused such a reaction.

The Blood Brothers stood in the doorway, all four of them looming and looking around for their place to sit. Rose felt her eyes drawn towards the blonde, noticing how handsome he was.

She frowned and looked away.

There were a number of girls who were gawking at the young men, stars in their eyes and everything.

"Ahem!" A voice coughed from the front of the room, causing all of the students to turn and break the trance the Brothers had on them all. "We would uh, like to welcome four new students. Vincent Goyle, Anthony Zabini, Jonathan Nott, and of course, Scorpius Malfoy."

The Headmaster pointed feebly to the four boys standing in the back of the room and all the students turned once again to look at them. Rose sighed deeply and thought it was absolutely pathetic how the rest of the school was acting about them. After all, they were only human like the rest of them.

"If you four would wait outside, I'll be right out to talk to you." The Headmaster motioned for the four boys to leave the Great Hall. As if they were a menace to the general population. The four boys exited without question, and when they left Rose could've sworn she heard the entire room take a deep breath.

_"Did you see the blonde?" "Oh Merlin, he was so gorgeous." "I could eat them up_." Rose heard the girls all whispering about the Malfoy boy.

Sure, he was handsome, but so were the rest of them. And besides, Rose had seen better looking men around Paris and other parts of the world. It wasn't as if he was anything special.

"Vampires." Albus whispered low enough for only Rose to hear. "Another rumor I've heard. They're Vampires."

"Albus, don't be silly. They're boys, just like you." Rose took a deep breath and felt bad for the four boys. The school was treating them as if they were some disease.

"You think I'm still a boy?" Albus arched his brow, "Tsk, tsk, little cousin."

"Ugh, I don't want to know." Rose earned a raspberry from Albus as he stuck his tongue out at her. Rose felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see the Headmaster standing behind her.

"Come with me, please." He spoke hastily and headed for the exit. Rose had no choice but to follow him obediently - after all, it was what Head Girl was supposed to do.


	2. Introductions Unecessary

_I am NOT JK ROWLING. and do not claim these characters as my own (well some of them are but they're still in the HP World!). I'm not making profit from this. It's merely for fun and, well, therapeutic purposes ^.^_

* * *

Rose was obviously very displeased to be leading this lot of over-sized, handsome, impatient, cussing horde of brutish men to their dorm room. Apparently the Headmaster had transformed an old classroom into their personal living quarters.

Away from the general population of the rest of the school.

Rose scowled as she walked ahead, the three men following her. The blonde one, Scorpius, wasn't with them. He had been separated outside of the Great Hall and sent away with another Professor.

But of course, the duties of Head Girl required her to escort these testosterone-induced teenagers to their room.

"Look at how her ass wiggles. You think she does it on purpose?" One of them snickered behind her. Her ears turned red out of embarrassment and anger.

"I think she might. Probably used to getting what she wants that way."

"How else would she have deserved the name 'Head' Girl?" Another one said, causing the three of them to laugh at her expense.

"IF you must know - " Rose turned around with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, "I earned my title through years of rigorous schoolwork, high marks, and conduct becoming of a respectable woman."

Silence.

The three guys paused, looked at each other, and started laughing even louder.

The nerve of them!

Rose stomped her foot and spun around to continue leading them away. The sooner they were out of her presence, the better.

"So you're saying you've never found time to fool around with guys?" The one named Anthony had asked. His voice was empty and cold.

"No." She replied evenly, "I don't have time for such trivial pleasures. My schedule is filled with other things."

"What the hell else is there?" Anthony replied back. Rose turned hurriedly down a corridor that had been stripped of all its pictures as well. The Headmaster didn't even trust these three guys to be around _pictures_. What was wrong with them that the Headmaster would go through all this trouble?

Well, of course they lacked in manners. That was _plainly _obvious. But so what? There were plenty of gits at the school that shared that common trait.

"There's studying. School council. Leadership meetings...Before Head Girl I had Prefect duties, meetings to attend. I find my days are filled with positive things. I have no time for silly romance and relationships that are destined to fail."

Silence. Once again.

"Wow. Scor is definitely going to have his hands full with this one." Jonathan shook his head, stretched his arms, and swiftly punched Anthony in the shoulder. Hard. Hard enough to make Anthony stumble into the solid rock wall.

Rose gasped but Anthony didn't skip a beat. He checked Jonathan into the wall on the other side of the hall, and the two of them started laughing.

"You are a _savage _lot, aren't you!" Rose all but yelled at them. She made a mental note to never allow herself to be alone around these guys again. Not if she could help it, anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. Savage beasts. We've heard it all, Miss Priss." Anthony rubbed his shoulder and Jonathan was rubbing his head.

"Miss Pri - I beg your pardon!" Rose's mouth was agape and once again, her hands rested on her hips in a defiant pose.

"Save it. Is that our door up ahead?" Vincent pointed to the end of the dark hall, cutting Rose off before she could continue. Rose cleared her throat and turned in the direction Vincent was pointing.

"Yes. I believe it is." Her cheeks were crimson.

"Thanks for the tour." The three of them brushed past her, chuckling to each other, leaving Rose standing in the middle of the hall by herself.

* * *

After being shuffled from the Great Hall in such a rude manner, Scorpius had been separated from his friends and led away by a squat teacher with over-sized glasses and froufrou hair. She didn't say two words to Scorpius the entire time, just walked in a brisk manner and kept looking over her shoulder to see if Scorpius was still there. This caused her plump little legs to wiggle faster down the hallway. Scorpius found it mildly amusing to have such a negative affect on people.

Sure, he knew there were plenty of rumors spread about them throughout the Wizarding community. Even some rumors had been spread throughout the Muggle world. He wasn't phased, nor did he care what the general population thought of him. He learned it was better to be feared than to have people prying into his business, asking too many questions.

Even the women he bedded were quick and meticulous. Merely to feed his inner demon - nothing more, nothing less. They were food. Love them, leave them. All within the same hour.

The woman stopped suddenly and feebly pointed to a door ahead of her.

"You choose the password with the head girl." She spoke quickly and headed in the opposite direction, not once looking back. Scorpius sighed deeply and headed for the door.

Upon entering, he was shocked to see the state of the room that he was in. It was much like the manor he lived in with Darick - except this was his own. No parental guidance, nobody checking up on him. _No Hunters_.

The room was a mix of expensive wood furniture and deep, rich colors. Dark reds, greens, golds, and black adorned the furniture and walls. Various artistic pictures hung on the walls, and a grand fireplace stood in the center of the room, casting an amber glow outward. Two doors were at the back of the room, facing each other. Obviously those were the bedrooms. A connecting bathroom sat between the two bedrooms, up a few small steps.

Scorpius knew what to expect in the bedroom. An expensive, well-built four-poster bed, a dresser, and a spacious walk in closet. Bedrooms weren't new to him - you see one, you see them all. Instead, he took a seat on the oversized burgundy couch, kicked off his shoes, and rested his heels on the armrest. A flick of his wand and the fireplace was glowing dimly - a flame barely there.

Now, he could get used to this. Peace. Quiet. Serenity.

* * *

Rose was so excited to see the Head dorms. She had peeked in there in the previous years - but it was so foreign and exciting for her to actually know that they were _hers_. She would live there for the rest of the year. And every year, the Head dorms were redecorated, so she was excited to see how it would suit her.

She found the door with no problem - there had been many long nights where she had found herself pacing outside of the door, hoping and praying that she would one day be able to call herself Head Girl. And now that she achieved that goal, she had her sights set much higher.

She wanted to be in the Ministry. She wanted to do great things for the wizarding world - she had many ambitions and didn't know which one to follow seriously. Luckily, she had the remainder of her 7th year to figure all that out.

She was soon upon the Head dormitories and entered quickly and quietly. She was stunned to see it absent of anybody else - perhaps they fell asleep already, though it was barely 10 o'clock at night. She shrugged and took a deep breath, savoring the aroma of her very own private quarters. They were beautifully decorated and she couldn't help but let a smile creep across her face.

Privacy. Quiet.

And a softly glowing fireplace. Apparently somebody had been here.

She hurried to her bedroom to find her suitcases resting on the floor. Ah, thank goodness for the voluntary house elves. She would leave some extra food out tonight to thank them adequately.

She shuffled over to the grandiose mahogany desk located towards the left side of the room, in it's own little mini-library nook. She could definitely see herself sitting here, many long nights. She took a seat in the comfortable desk chair and closed her eyes.

The bathroom door slammed shut, startling her back to reality. She quickly spun to see who was here - but all she saw was a foot entering the bedroom on the right and the door shutting too soon. She didn't get a good glimpse of who it was.

"Hello?" She called out. But nobody answered. Hmph.

* * *

Scorpius had heard the Head Girl call out for him. Well, not _him_, per say. But she had called out for _someone_ and he was clearly that someone.

He was starving. He hadn't fed in nearly 24 hours and his fangs were begging to enter someone. He knew he couldn't control it much longer, and he was definitely not about to give away his secret.

Control. Control. _Control_.

He opened his door and put on his most displeased face, and stared...

At a beautiful girl who was sharing his dormitory with him. Alone.

Better to get her to hate him now than to try and make friends.

His eyes raked her body approvingly, making a show of it. Her auburn curls hit her shoulders in cascading waves. Her penetrating honey-colored eyes bored directly into his empty silver ones. She had a strength within her - his Vampire side could pick it up easily. Her arms were crossed over her well-endowed chest, and her waist dipped into a perfectly shaped ass.

"Fuck off." Scorpius murmured to the girl and slammed the door directly in her too-beautiful face.

Rose stood there, arms across her chest, jaw dragging on the floor. She was absolutely speechless. The nerve of him!

She quickly recognized him as Scorpius Malfoy. Lifelong family enemy and one of the four Blood Brothers. She _was _going to give him the benefit of a doubt and be nice to him. But not now.

How the hell could he greet her like that? Who the hell did he think he was? She wasn't going to take it but she didn't want to make a scene here. No, not here.

She needed someplace more...public.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since she had that rude interaction with the monster named Scorpius. He was hardly ever in the Head room and when he was, he was locked up in his bedroom. Rose had been watching him from afar - when he was with his Brothers she saw him smile.

Twice.

She assumed that smiling was a big deal for him since he did it so infrequently. She couldn't stop herself from watching the four of them - acting as one. Completely outcast from the rest of the school and comfortable with it. She had found them in the Courtyard, holed up in the corner, sitting on the mix of grass and cobblestone. It was dusk, just after dinnertime, when the normal crowd of students who gathered at the courtyard were heading to their common rooms.

Nighttime.

She sat in the courtyard too, opposite them. She perched herself on a stone bench, books in hands, pretending to be reading. In the dark.

Which in truth, she was. She was a master multi-tasker and could accomplish many feats that most deemed impossible. Especially regarding schoolwork and the extracurricular load she thrust upon herself.

Never mind that. Her focus was the Brothers. What made them so different? Besides their enormous physique and maturity level that far surpassed even her own parents', they seemed to be normal.

Well, 'normal' in her family was nothing near what 'normal' to society would be.

They were the same age as the rest of the 7th years in the school. Just like her. They dressed in normal looking clothes like the rest of the guys. Well, kind of. They wore clothing that was in style yet tight as hell on their over-sized, over-muscled bodies. Vincent was overly dressed at all times, Rose noticed from afar. But the four of them seemed harmless for the most part. She assumed it was a facade they put on to keep others distanced from them, since they were outcast from the beginning.

It's a survival instinct.

"Something you want, Head Girl?" The boy named Anthony had separated from the group and was now behind her, breathing dangerously close to her ear. His sudden presence and voice startled her and she jumped. Funny, she didn't even notice him leave the group...

"Merlins beard, have you no manners?" Rose quipped easily as she steadied her breath. Anthony just chuckled and moved to stand in front of her. Rose caught a glimpse of the other Brothers staring in her direction too.

Scorpius included.

"Let me think...nope. No manners here. We're a bunch of mindless slobs, just a menace to society and little girls like _you_." Anthony replied smoothly. Rose was definitely unimpressed.

"I find you...interesting." Rose decided to take a different approach with this lot. They were used to being called names and shunned - so why not surprise them a bit.

"Interesting is _not_ good." Anthony shook his head disapprovingly. "Interested gets you in _trouble_. Big trouble."

"I'm Rose." She stuck out her hand in a formal greeting. Anthony stared at it, eyes slightly wide and she could read a hint of shock on his face. With a scowl, he turned on his over-sized shitkicker and headed towards the rest of his Brothers.

Rose simply shrugged and took one last glance at the Brothers before she stuffed her books in her bag and left.

Scorpius' eyes were pinned on her. She knew it. She felt it.

She ignored it.

* * *

Classes were beginning the next day and Rose had spent nearly all night readying herself. Her bags were packed just so, her books were in order by class, and she had already begun handwritten notes on several of the beginning chapters of her schoolbooks.

Over-prepared would sum it up quite adequately.

She stepped out of her bedroom and into the shared bathroom, dressed in her best outfit. She donned a pair of black dress pants that hugged her curves in all the right places. She slipped on a pair of short black strappy heels - professional yet with a hint of sexiness. And she threw on a light pink button up blouse that accented her womanly figure quite nicely, and flattered her skin tone. She wore her hair half tied back, her curls falling loosely down her back and she let a few stray curls frame her face. On this particular day, she decided she could wear her black rimmed glasses and look more studious. She had a reputation to uphold and being Head Girl, she always had to look the part and be an example for the younger students. She slipped on her neatly pressed robes and examined her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She even applied a thin layer of makeup to her eyes and dabbed on some light pink lip gloss for the occasion.

_Now_ she was ready.

She turned and shut the door behind her and before she could leave the door, she spotted Scorpius' door. Shut. She wondered if he was still sleeping - after all, classes started in an hour and a half and they still had to eat breakfast.

So, being the good Head Girl that she was, and wanted to continue upholding the prestigious position even _with_ the Head Boy being as obnoxious as he was, she didn't want him to be late.

It would reflect on her.

She sighed, walked over to his door and knocked softly.

"Scorpius?" She called out. No answer. "Are you in there?"

She heard a ruffling and a groan.

"Fuck off!" He yelled.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. That seemed to be his favorite phrase - and the only two words she had ever heard him utter. Clearly he lacked in conversational skills and probably was faulty with the English Language.

"Classes start today. I hope you remembered that." She 'tsked' him with the tone in her voice.

"." He groaned again and she could hear him rustling around in the bed. Rose grinned to herself and decided to head to breakfast.

She did her part, now it was up to him to uphold the title of Head Boy. She had a strict schedule to adhere to today, and she wasn't going to mess it up for anyone.

_Especially_ not "fuck off" boy.

* * *

Rose took her seat in her first class, Herbology. They gathered around a long table on stools, many of the students chattering away wildly with their friends. Rose sat there, waved at a few familiar faces and said her "Good mornings" to the students that passed her. She sat with an empty stool on either side of her and noticed that none of her family shared the same class with her. Which meant she was going to have to find a new partner for Herbology, and nobody seemed to be jumping at the opportunity.

She glanced at her timepiece - class was running late. It was almost 5 minutes after they were supposed to start. She raised her hand and cleared her throat.

"Um, Professor?" She called out sweetly. Professor Longbottom acknowledged her, "Class is supposed to be starting, correct?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, it is. But we're missing a couple students so I'm waiting another couple of minutes for them to show up." Professor Longbottom replied gently, and returned to setting up for the class.

Rose sat there, stunned. How could _anybody_ be late on the first day?

As soon as she finished that thought, two menacingly sized boys entered through the door.

Scorpius and Vincent.

Quickly, Rose surveyed the classroom. And what do you know...the only two available seats happened to be on either side of _her_.

She eyed the duo precariously, and Scorpius was the only one to eye her back. The both of them were covered head to toe in clothing - Scorpius donned an oversized black hoodie with some sort of emblem on the front of it. His baggy black jeans didn't add to his charm whatsoever. Scorpius' blonde hair fell loosely over his eyes as the black hood pushed his hair into his face.

Vincent was a little different. He had on a sports jacket, nicely pressed and fitted to his form. He wore a black beanie that somehow tied in with the overdressed outfit. He had a pair of neatly ironed khaki pants on with a green button up shirt underneath the black sportscoat.

"You do realize you're supposed to be wearing _robes_, right?" Rose corrected them immediately, and went to dock points from their house, but quickly shut her mouth.

What houses were they in anyway? They didn't belong in this school. They didn't belong to _any_ house.

Scorpius met her eyes with his icy stare - not having to speak his two favorite words to her, for his eyes spoke for him.

_Fuckoff._

Rose half-heartedly rolled her eyes and began tapping her quill impatiently on the table before her. The two boys shuffled to the open seats on either side of her.

Their shoulders rubbed against hers as they tried to fit in their seats. Rose scowled quite noticeably as the boys shifted and jostled around, trying to get comfortable in a place where they were _clearly_ never going to fit OR be comfortable in. And Rose was just a Weasley Sandwich at this point, being bumped and poked continuously as they made a scene.

All eyes were on them as the students and even Professor Longbottom watched and waited. Waited for what, Rose had no idea. Clearly these two brutes were _never_ going to fit.

Vincent finally managed to find a spot where he wasn't touching anyone else - his leg was half bent behind him, hanging out in the aisle. His shoulder was against the table and his mammoth arms were rested on the table as well. His other leg was outstretched underneath the table. He looked like he was doing a sideways split, it looked extremely uncomfortable and from the glare on his face, it must have been.

Scorpius on the other hand stood up and kicked the stool out from underneath him. This caused all the students to gasp as the stool clamored about, but Rose remained seated and staring straight ahead, eyes a fury.

"Uh, Mr. uh, Malfoy. Why don't you just, um, remain standing for the duration of the class. We'll try to find suitable accommodations for you both tomorrow." Professor Longbottom finally broke the uncomfortable silence as Scorpius just stood there.

He was taller than Rose had remembered in the common room, but then again she was never this close to the boy. Her eyes were just below waist level for him and her mind began wandering in all sorts of directions, what with his privates almost whipping her on the forehead.

This was _not_ going to be a good day. This was _not_ how she envisioned her first day as Head Girl going.


	3. War Machine

_Thanks for the nice reviews! I'm still trying to figure out this story and how it's going to flow and make the characters unique, yada yada yada. So I hope this is up to par and is becoming more and more interesting! I'm trying to have fun with this. After all, writing is my therapy! :) Keep reviewing, your reviews give me the motivation to continue writing! _

* * *

After Herbology was over, Rose couldn't get out of the classroom fast enough. Upon staring at Scorpius' crotchal region for the past hour, her mind was a fury of emotions. Most of all, anger.

The nerve of the two of them! First of all, being late to class was completely unacceptable. _Especially _as Head Boy!

Second of all, there was no need for Scorpius to remain standing at the table, fully knowing that he was the center of attention of the whole class. Well, maybe _he_ wasn't the center of attention but with his privates being eye-level to the majority of the class, _that_ was the center of attention. And there was no need for him to keep shifting his hips around to nail Rose on the side of the head.

All of that was _completely_ unbefitting of Head Boy. This was in no way how she imagined her last year at Hogwarts to be. There were plenty of other guys in the school who were deserving of the title of Head Boy, and who would have relished at the opportunity to become Head Boy. Rose always imagined that they would work together, whomever the _normal_ Head Boy would've been. They could have worked on planning the YuleTide ball, a Halloween Masquerade, and many other fun activities for the students.

But no. Instead, she was cursed with _Malfoy_ as Head Boy, who didn't take his role seriously in the first place.

Rose huffed as she stormed out of an empty classroom that she had just finished a mandatory meeting with the Prefects of the other Houses in. They discussed the rules of the school, popular occurrences that would come up (Balls, dances, parties, etc.), and of course gossip was spread about the four new Brothers.

Rose didn't particularly like to listen to gossip. That was Albus' specialty. Instead, she gathered all of the papers, books, and bags that she had hauled there, and shuffled intently out of the meeting room. She could barely see over her own arms, they were stacked so high with books and papers.

"Bollocks." She muttered as she fumbled around the hallway, feet tripping on the cracks in the cobblestone walkway. The halls were empty at this time of the morning - most students could be found outside enjoying a few extra minutes of study time, or in the Great Hall catching a snack before the next class started.

Not Rose. Never Rose. She always had a busy schedule and hardly ever had time to socialize. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner was the only time she spent with friends. Last year she at least was able to partake in some games and chit-chats with girlfriends in the Gryffindor Common Room. But once again, she was Head Girl. Alone, in her dormitory...

Wait. She wasn't alone. But she might as well have been.

"Codswollop." She managed to croak the password to the Head Boy and Girl dormitory portrait as she attempted to reposition the shifting books in her hands. The portrait swung open, but too late. The books fell from her buttery hands and crashed onto the floor with loud knocks and bangs.

"_Shit!_." She cursed under her breath as she fell to her knees and started collecting the books.

A pair of black combat boots stepped into the doorway. Large. Very large. Her eyes grazed slowly up the black trousers, across a black shirt that was clearly 2 sizes too small for this guy. Or rather, his muscles were 2 sizes larger than any man she had seen in this school. Her eyes fell on his overly-handsome face, and those damn silver eyes...

"Are you going to help me or just stand there?" Rose retorted angrily, more at herself than anything else. Guys and relationships wasn't something she ever allowed herself to enjoy. They always failed her friends and left them disoriented and heartbroken.

Not Rose. She would never let a man _near _her, especially not become emotionally attached to one, until it was the right time to settle down. And that meant she would have to achieve all of her goals first - graduate Hogwarts, join a career in the Ministry, buy her first house, work for at least 5 years, and then maybe settle down with a man who shared similar interests and a love for working, just like her.

"I wasn't planning on just _standing_ here. You're actually in my way." Scorpius replied easily - his voice smooth and silky. But it was his response that made Rose stare at him sharply.

"You'd move a lot faster if you helped me pick up my books. Any _man_ with any kind of _manners _would be down here, helping me." Rose huffed as she hurried to gather her stuff. Scorpius still stood in the doorway, his knees eye-level with Rose. He started tapping his over-sized shit-kicker in mocking impatience.

Rose chewed her lip to keep herself from stabbing his tibia with her quill.

"I'm becoming impatient." He replied smoothly, once again. Rose could almost feel his glare on her back and his sneer was apparent. They had a reputation to uphold and he was doing a damn good job at_ not_ making friends at Hogwarts.

"Fuck off." She mocked and stood quickly, balancing the books in her hands. She was no longer eye-level with his knees - she was now eye-level with his swollen pectorals.

She preferred the knees.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Scorpius tried to push past her but she blocked his exit quickly.

"We have some matters to discuss. You can leave once we're done." Rose stared at him harshly - she was used to men trying to control her but she had learned over the years that if they push her, she can push back equally as hard. If not harder.

Scorpius only stared down at her with a baffled look in his eyes.

Was she serious? Did she not see the size of him? He could toss her to the side like a dwarf if he wanted to. Yet her eyes were dangerously serious and he was now intrigued as to what she could possibly want to talk to him about.

Probably those stupid Head Boy duties.

"Sit. Please." Rose demanded as she shuffled to the mahogany desk and plopped her books down on it. Scorpius begrudgingly took a seat, glancing at his expensive Muggle watch to check the time. His Brothers were waiting for him, this better not take long.

"What could possibly be this important, to interrupt my day?" Scorpius toyed but Rose wasn't taking the bait.

Without skipping a beat,"I don't know who you are, or what you are. But you _are_ Head Boy and there's responsibilities that come with the job." She didn't even acknowledge his poor excuse for the start of a bickerment.

"What do you mean, _what I am_?" Scorpius grinned dangerously, almost daring her to take a guess.

"I personally don't give a damn. But if you don't start taking your job here at Hogwarts seriously, then you do not deserve a role in such a high leadership position. You are _not _setting a good example for the younger students, or any student for that matter. Not to mention - " Rose rambled but was cut off by Scorpius' palm facing her forehead.

The widely known signal for "shut-the-fuck-up."

"First of all, I didn't want this position. It was _handed _to me and you must be _very_ jealous of that fact. Second of all, what I do in my spare time is none of your business, and you'd do best to mind it." Scorpius had heard this lecture Merlin-knows-how-many-times. He stood up quickly, leaving Rose with her jaw nearly in her lap.

His Brothers were waiting for him.

* * *

"'Head Girl' live up to her name yet?" Jonathan joked as the four of them kicked back in their own private living quarters. It was decorated nicely - not as nice as the Head Quarters, but it was still decent. Probably up to par with the rest of the houses. As was expected, the four of them were sorted into one of each house. The Sorting Hat was never used to determine this. Scorpius was no doubt, sorted into Slytherin. Go figure. Vincent was sorted into Hufflepuff. Anthony in Gryffindor. And Jonathan in Ravenclaw.

It was no surprise that the students in each prospective house were furious over the matter. As well as the parents of those students - and even some Professors. So they made a rule that the four Brothers wouldn't partake in any of the House activities since they really weren't part of the houses.

They all believed the Brothers needed to be kept a secret - at an arms length from the rest of the population and didn't have the right to be sorted into _any _House for that matter.

The Brothers were in a league of their own - cast out by society, and damn fine with it.

They didn't want to play nice - well neither would the Brothers. Anthony would probably bed every one of those stuck-up-snobs daughters by the end of the school year and erase their memories.

"Pfft." Scorpius finally responded to the question. He didn't miss the underlying sexual inuendo that Jonathan had added. "She's as cold as ice. She has her nose stuck so far into her books that she's shitting out research papers."

The Brothers laughed, loud and unyielding. They weren't afraid to be themselves - hell, they're all they truly had. They earned the right to be loud, obnoxious, and a fucking _menace _if they so damned well please. They had no pity for the sob-stories people tried to feed them in the past - "Oh, my boyfriend broke up with me! Pity me, pity me!"

Fuck. That.

How's about this for a pity party - "I was about to die as a baby, so my parents decided to turn us into Vampire Warriors to fight Hunters who are _always _out to kill us, and yet still remain in the Wizarding world - of which we are completely outcast and hated."

Fuck all those petty childish dilemmas. What they had lived and done in their short 17 years by far surpassed any small little boyfriend/girlfriend issue these teens here at Hogwarts were facing on a daily basis.

"So she's a bookworm. That's no surprise." Anthony kicked back, tossing his weighted boots across the room to land in a heap by the door. "When's the last time you fed?"

"I drank one of the bottles I brought with me about 2 nights ago. Haven't drank any fresh blood in about a week now." Scorpius admitted and the other Brothers all shook their head in agreement. Apparently none of them had fed on someone since before they boarded the train to Hogwarts.

"Haven't seen anyone I like. _Yet_." Anthony yawned, "How long, exactly, is it until we take our N.E.W.T.S.? I'm ready to get the puck out of here."

"Puck? What, are you trying to censor yourself now?" Vincent chuckled hastily.

"Yeah, you know, there's 'little' ears around here. Wouldn't want to send you home, crying to your mommy now would we, Vin?" Anthony grinned widely, his statement held a severely mocking tone.

All of them were moody and fucking hungry.

"Pull your skirts down and grab a hold of your balls." Jonathan piped up before the two Brothers could start their familiar exchange. "We have to figure out how to _quietly _handle the Hunters that are always after us."

Ah. The Hunters. A few select individuals belonging to a cult that had been hunting the Vampires for centuries. They were out to kill the entire Vampire civilization and had been doing so for centuries. But now there were four new Warriors in the Vampire community, which meant the Hunters were in full effect - larger than they had been in many, many years.

The last the Brothers had seen of them was about 6 months ago. They were visiting their usual hot-spot club when a group of men, looking spry and ready to fight, entered the nightclub. Jonathan had noticed them first, since he was standing in the shadows near the main entrance. Ever-the-hypochondriac, he always had to be on guard. It came with the job description.

He knew their scent, having killed many groups of Hunters beforehand. The scent of cinnamon filled the air when they walked in and when they laid eyes on Scorpius and Anthony on the dancefloor, a creepy smile had spread across what appeared to be their leaders' face. Jonathan sprang into action and confronted the group of men. There were about 6 of them - so Jonathan knew they would be outnumbered if this turned into a full-on confrontation.

The leader only grinned dangerously, saying but a few words.

_I know what you look like, now._

And they were swept away in the shadows.

A creepy bunch of motherfuckers, if you asked Jon. The other Brothers didn't get a good look at the group, but they didn't have to.

Jon wouldn't forget their faces.

"You said they disappeared in the shadows? Just, vanished?" Vincent questioned as he leaned forward in curiosity. The Hunters were always something they needed to worry about, so when the avoided conversation had finally sprung up, the Brothers were all ears.

"Yes. They did." Jon shook his head, confirming, "It was definitely some sort of magic. Which tells me they're part of the Wizarding World. And that's a problem."

"Big fucking problem." Scorpius shook his head in agreement.

"Means they have access to Hogwarts at all times." Anthony added glumly.

"And can use their children. We'd never know it was them. They could stab us in class - attack us in the halls. Anywhere, anytime. And we don't have many friends here, if you couldn't tell." Jonathan finished the thought for everyone.

"This just means we'll have to be on our guard at all times. More than before. If there's even a hint of a Hunter here, I'll kill em." Anthony grinded his teeth, clearly needing to fuck something up. Fast, and soon.

"You're not going to kill any students and we both know that." Jonathan, ever-the-level-headed one piped in. "Just report any strange stares..."

"Strange stares. You're kidding me right?" Scorpius scoffed as he kicked his own legs up on the table before him. "I'll be reporting to you all day long, in that case. Let's just all be extra alert and wary of our surroundings. Start planning escape routes, and we keep our watches on us at all times.

The watches were a gift from each of their families years ago. They were made as tracking devices so they could find each other, wherever they were. The damn watches came in handy many times previously, and would again in the future.

Scorpius kicked his feet to the ground and stood up with a stretch, "Well, this Head Girl bitch demanded that I step up and fulfill my duties as Head Boy. Guess I better be to class on time or some shit." He shrugged as the faces of his Brothers stared back at him looking baffled.

"And...you're listening to her, because?" Anthony broke the awkward moment of silence.

"Because I have to live with her." Scorpius shrugged easily and tossed his robe over his shoulder so that it hung down his back in black curtains. "I'll meet you all for lunch."

"This sucks." Anthony chimed in once again, this time clearly aggravated, "I've never had to have a schedule before and now I feel like I'm being herded into this shitty school, trying to pretend to fit in when we clearly do not. I hate motherfucking schedules."

"Deal with it. At least you don't have to 'play nice' and be a 'good role model'." Scorpius scoffed and without wasting another second, he disappeared through the doorway and into the now-crowded halls.

* * *

Rose was exhausted as she sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The Professor was babbling on about something or another, but Rose wasn't paying attention. And wasn't _that _the first.

Her mind was on all of her commitments, duties, and that _bastard _of a Head Boy that she felt she needed to babysit at all times now. Luckily for him, he was on time to this class. Mind you, he sat by himself in the furthest row and in the darkest corner.

Rose caught his stare as he entered the room and that famous sneer he wore so well. As if to mock her and say "What now? I'm _on time."_

"Miss Weasley?" The Professor cleared his throat and got her attention - only for her to look up and realize the entire class was staring at her with waiting looks on their faces and blank stares.

"I'm sorry, Professor. May I be excused for a moment? Bathroom break..." Rose smiled sweetly as she was so used to doing. The Professor paused for but a moment but nodded his head to cut her a break. "Thank you."

She hurried out of the door and down the stairs to find the nearest restroom. The bathrooms were overly extravagant here at Hogwarts - Rose had found the Prefect's bathroom and entered quickly. The oversized bubbling bathtub in the center of the room was all but screaming her name. Oh how a nice, hot dip in the bath would ease her aches and troubles.

She hovered over the steaming water and scooped away some of the bubbles to reveal her own reflection. Her eyes were worn and tired, worry lines etched across her face.

"Hey." A deep voice boomed from the silence, startling her and causing her to become off balance. Head-first she plummeted into the steamy water with a yelp.

She surfaced with a wild look in her eyes - clearly surprised and even more aggravated. "Wh-what is your _problem_!" Her usually-tame locks were stuck to her cheeks in stringy sections and her clothes drooped over her figure in weighted protest.

Only, there was nobody there. Rose looked around wildly as she clamored out of the bathtub and onto the worn cobblestone floor. "Hello?" She called out but of course, there was no answer.

* * *

Go figure, the Defense Against the Dark Arts _would _have the loudest, oldest, creakiest door in the _entire _castle. There was _no _way Rose was going to re-enter the classroom without causing a rukkus.

She pushed open the door and loud screeches, creaks, and rust rubbing on itself penetrated the silence. All eyes swiveled to her as she stood in the doorway soaking wet - clothes sopping and dripping a puddle beneath her.

Eyes widened and whispers circulated. Rose couldn't do anything but squeak and squish her way to her seat, owl-like eyes pinned and focused on her.

The Professor even look concerned. "My, Miss Weasley. Did you...bathe?"

"Yes." Rose forced a fake smile for all to see, "Yes, I _bathed_." The sarcasm was nearly dripping off her lips like melted honey.

"Why don't you, erm, go change?" The Professor suggested with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, Mr. Malfoy, escort her, will you?"

"Sure." Scorpius emerged from the shadows, causing most of the classroom to gasp. Apparently he had been unnoticed by most of the students there.

But not Rose. With a loud sigh, Rose turned and headed back into the hallway, accompanied with the brute she had found herself to grow more and more irritated with.

Silence stretched between them as Rose hurried off to the dormitory. It just so happened that their particular dormitory was the furthest point _away _from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Were you feeling...dirty?" Scorpius mocked with an arched brow. Rose could feel his gaze on her soaked skin and hated every second of it.

"Oh yes, I was absolutely _filthy_, seeing as I took a shower just this morning. But I've yet to hear the shower running for _you,_ so shouldn't _you_ be the one covered from head to toe in floral scented bathwater?" Rose retorted sharply, causing Scorpius to chuckle. "Was that a laugh or did you have something caught in your throat?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you have an attitude problem?" Scorpius remained calm as Rose was evidently fuming. "It's unbecoming of Head Girl. You're setting a _horrible _example for the younger students."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Rose turned on her heel to face him with her O-shaped mouth agape, "Don't you _dare _to pretend to care about _anybody_ here. For all we knew, you didn't _exist_."

"Oh how I wish that statement remained true." Scorpius replied grimly, gritting his teeth as he looked away toward the stone wall.

"Where have the four of you been, anyway?" Rose asked curiously, taking a step closer to the tall, muscular, pale boy. He remained unwavering where he stood, peering down at her as she wiggled her way closer and closer. "Your four families have done a damn good job at keeping the four of you a secret. Why come into the light now?"

"We hate the light." Scorpius murmured as Rose stood directly before him now, her hazel eyes bearing into his. "And we don't like questions. Like I've said before, you'd do well to mind your own damn business."

"Anyone ever tell you that you have an attitude problem?" Rose rolled her eyes and turned back around quickly, huffing her way down the hallway. Scorpius followed discreetly, catching glances that Rose periodically threw over her shoulder.

Finally, after many long moments of stretching silence and pounding footsteps, they reached the Head Dormitories. Rose barked the password and the two of them entered the room reproachingly. Scorpius quickly fell onto the oversized lounge chair and kicked his shitkickers up on the ottoman and threw his arms behind his head. Rose flashed him a nasty look as he closed his eyes and settled in for a catnap.

"Don't get too comfortable there, lazy bones. I'm just throwing on a change of clothes. You could use this moment to take a shower for the first time in a _week_." Rose spoke sarcastic and nasty as she slammed her door too-hard, assuming it was closed all the way and her point was made.

Scorpius cracked open his darkened silver eyes and felt his fangs growing in anger. Her jabs hit true and hit annoyingly hard. Especially since he was quickly losing his self control, being as hungry as he was. He had no choice - he _had _to feed on human blood and he had to feed soon. Which meant he would be on the hunt tonight. So maybe a shower would be good for him - to smell his best, look his best, and snatch a tasty meal.

He pushed himself off the couch and headed towards the shared bathroom - but in order to do that, he had to pass the bitch's room. He went to flick off the door as he passed but he noticed it was open a crack.

And though Scorpius didn't do well with people spying on him and his Brothers, he had no remorse about doing it to other people. He edged closer to the cracked door and peered inside.

Rose was scouting about her room, in search of some dry clothes no doubt. But that's not what piqued Scorpius' interest. No. It was her daringly red, lacy, matching bra and underwear set that she was sporting that caught his eye.

Even with the classy clothes she often donned, they did nothing for her womanly figure. She was no ordinary teenager, _no_, that was plainly obvious. Her bosom was spilling out of her push up bra, and her ass completely filled out her knickers.

_Now_, his fangs were out. It didn't help that the precise color she sported was the color of fresh blood. Nor the fact that her body was plush and lush and sinfully screaming to be sucked, marked, and bitten.

"Fuck." He muttered just loud enough for Rose to hear. She spinned quickly - eyes piercing his own.

"Get. OUT!" Rose screamed as she rushed towards the door, hands over her body as if she would hide the damn thing.

Scorpius fully realized his fangs were out and there was no hiding them when they were. He sprinted to the bathroom before Rose could even reach her own bedroom door. He heard her door slam about the same time he slammed the bathroom door behind himself.

"Fuck you, Scor. You need to be more careful." He spoke icily to himself in the mirror as he fingered his elongated fangs. A black speck appeared on the edge of his finger - Vampire blood. Too bad he couldn't sustain himself off of his own blood - it would make life much less complicated. But what-the-fuck-ever. Life was _always _going to be complicated for him.


	4. Silently

Dinnertime.

Rose sat by herself at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She had no idea where her family was, but they weren't here right now. She knew they would be there soon, though, as was custom for them and their crew. The Weasley's and Potters were like a swarm of fish in the sea - always moving with each other in whatever direction they felt like going, and all standing together to face predators.

But up until now, there were no predators in Hogwarts for them. Not until the Brothers came. Rose couldn't help but notice the four of them sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, scanning the crowd as if they were searching for their dinner among the students, and not on the platters full in front of them.

Not one of them had a morsel of food anywhere near them or their mouths. In fact, their mouths were tightly shut, they weren't even conversing among themselves.

How odd. Rose shrugged, truly uncaring anymore. After she caught Scorpius eyeing her in her own room (and in her knickers, nonetheless), she was _done _with them. They were a hoard of brutish men and they would stay that way. No title or amount of responsibility was going to change that for the four of them. They were used to operating on their own fucking plan.

"Gorgeous, aren't they?" Dominique Weasley sat elegantly next to Rose with that winning smile on her lips. She had definitely inherited her mothers' good looks and knew it.

"Not hardly." Rose responded dryly as she forked a bite into her mouth.

"Are you kidding?" Dominique flung her long golden hair to the side as she eyeballed the Brothers. "I'd like to meet them. Do you think you could arrange a meeting with the blonde one for me? After all, he_ is_ Head Boy and living with you, correct? I could come over tonight for a chit-chat session with you, only, you could introduce me to him."

Rose knew of Dominique's love and relationship history. It never worked out the way she wanted it to - she always gave the boys exactly what they wanted and once they were full, they left her. Left her alone, crying, and heartbroken. She was one of the main reasons Rose refused to get involved in relationships. From her own family's history, they failed and they failed every time. Not one relationship that a member of her family had been in had succeeded. _They all failed. _

And Rose _never _failed. Which is why she would never be in a relationship.

"Come on, Dom, don't you think you could find someone else in our year? I mean, there's the Longbottom twins who have grown up quite nicely."

"Mack and Reed? No way. Besides, I've made out with Reed like a hundred times and he's nothing spectacular." Dominique flashed a flirty smile and a wave to the Brothers, causing Rose to spit up in her mouth a little. "But _they_ look spectacular. And they must be, I mean..._look_ at them!" Dominique fanned herself as she spoke of the Brothers.

Rose couldn't shovel the food in her mouth fast enough.

"Will you please please pleeeease introduce me to the Malfoy guy? I have to meet him just _once_!" Dominique continued to beg. Rose couldn't handle much more of this childish behavior but she knew Dominique well enough to know that she wasn't going to stop harrassing Rose until she got her way.

"Fine. Come over after study session and I'll see what I can do." Rose gave in finally.

"Ugh, you seriously study during that time?" Domininique flashed her a lame look and stood up, "I have to go primp myself! Ah! I'm so excited!"

"Rah." Rose feigned a cheer and continued to finish her dinner as Dominique bubbled off with her golden locks flowing behind her.

* * *

Rose was diligently studying and writing on parchments when she heard a knock at the door. Had study-session gone so quickly? Oh well, she'd pick it up once again when Dominique _ditched _her for Scorpius.

Rose shuffled over to the portrait and admitted Dominique inside.

"Ohmygosh it's _gorgeous!_ Can I move in? Like _seriously_?" Dominique bubbled around the room, giggling and clapping her hands like she had toddler-disease. Rose waited until her spell was finished and she collapsed on the sofa by the fireplace.

"So where is he?" Dominique asked as she crossed her long legs elegantly, making sure her skirt hiked just high enough to expose her tanned shapely thighs.

Rose on the other hand was covered in a pair of flannel pajamas - a gift from her mother last Christmas. They were red with white snowflakes on them and traditional in style. The pants stretched to the ground and the top was buttoned up into a collar, but she left the top two buttons undone to expose a deep V-neck - and to keep herself from choking on the too-tight collar.

"I have no idea. He's probably with his Brothers." Rose was unphased and unamused at the fact that her cousin had only stopped by so she could hook up with the overmuscular git and no doubt spread the gossip and brag to her friends about how she had been with one of the Brothers.

"I thought you had arranged this, Rosie?" Dominique looked disappointed as she blinked her blue eyes a time too many. Probably fighting back those award-winning tears accumulated through years of practice and learning to get her way by using them.

"I don't control him. Nor have I seen him since dinner." Rose shrugged as she flicked her wand toward the glowing fireplace, causing the flame to sprout up brighter and stronger. Dominique pouted in her seat and Rose scanned her from the corner of her eye.

Dominique had arrived in a pretty light pink little floral spaghetti-strap shirt with a too-short denim skirt. She was tall like a model and had absolutely stunning physical attributes that made her a walking beauty. Not to mention, the Veela blood that coursed through her veins caused the boys in the school to grovel at her feet and answer to her every beck and call. Her lips were plump and ripe, and always a cherry red which went well with her golden lengthy locks.

Rose was always jealous of her when they were growing up. Sometimes still. Things just came so easy for Dominique while Rose worked extra hard for the same things. Which is why she refocused herself to stick to her books and future career - which was something that Dominique _never _worried about. Dominique knew from the time she was a young girl that she would find a handsome _rich _man, marry him and be _rich _and happy forever and ever.

Which was completely bullshit in Rose's opinion. Dominique would probably succeed, too, and live her own little fairytale life.

Rose never knew a fairy tale life nor did she want to. She wanted to feel accomplished and proud of herself for her accomplishments - not mooch off of someone else who achieved those accomplishments.

"When is he gonna be here?" Dominique continued to pout and Rose was about to kick her out of the room herself if she didn't quit the childish act. "Ooh! Can I see his room? Please! Please! Pleeease!"

"Definitely. Not." Rose laughed at the thought of Dominique snooping around Scorpius' room. If he got mad at someone just _asking_ questions, what would he do if he found someone snooping? "Not a good idea at all, Dom. Just sit it out, he has to come back eventually. He's probably saying goodnight to his Brothers."

"Are they really _Brothers_?" Dominique asked, looking like she was thinking far too hard.

"No...hence the reasons their last names are all different, and they're all from the richest and darkest four pureblooded families in our wizarding history. Why would you ever think for a second that they were related?"

"They all have the same _muscles_!" Dominique rhetorically drooled as she swooned over the thought of the Brothers' muscles.

Rose couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. Muscles and fancy looks were definitely not everything in a man. But to the young and naive, they _were _everything.

As if on cue, the portrait door swung open and an overwhelming presence entered the room. Rose was facing away from the portrait hole but she knew Scorpius entered for two reasons - one: who else knows the password besides him, and two: Dominique had stars in her eyes and drool dribbling out of the corner of her mouth.

How attractive.

"Scorpius, meet my cousin Dominique. Dominique, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Rose sighed as she stood up and was heading back towards the mahogany desk to finish her homework.

Instead, when she stood she was face to face with Scorpius. Funny, she didn't hear him move, or hear his heavy footsteps trod across the ground.

"What's this." Scorpius stared down at Rose seriously - clearly questioning her motives, wondering if this was a trap.

"Oh, _Scorpius!_" Dominique cheered from the sofa as she hiked her skirt an inch higher - which Rose thought was impossible, but clearly she was proven wrong.

Scorpius stared in Dominique's direction with a sincerely confused look on his face, still waiting for an answer from Rose.

"My cousin. She wanted to meet you so here she is. Swoop her away and do something with her. Just get her out of here, I have homework to do." Rose waved her hand in the air and in the general direction of Dominique who was now standing, moving her hips in all directions as she slowly and sensually approached Scorpius.

Who was still confused.

"Is this what you wish?" Scorpius grasped Rose's arm before she could brush past him and whispered too-close to her ear. His hand was icy cold and his eyes were even colder as he peered down at her. For a lingering moment they stood still, staring at each other with absolutely no words to say. Finally, Rose nodded her head for that seemed all she could do. The touch sent lightning through her veins and a chill through her heart, causing her to become momentarily speechless.

Finally, Scorpius let go and Rose clutched her throat as she headed off to the desk without looking back. What the hell was that all about? Yeah, that was the first time any part of their bodies had come in contact but that was definitely...interesting.

"I've been wanting to meet you since you boys arrived." Dominique gushed as she reached up to touch Scorpius' face. He grabbed her wrist before she could make contact with his cheeks and gaped down at the desperate girl. He took one last glance at Rose who wasn't looking back, and decided to take Dominique someplace more private.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Scorpius spoke softer and he used his grip on her wrist to pull her body closer to his.

"A walk? Oh yes, I love walking. Let's walk. _Now_." Dominique's blue eyes were a promise of more to come. Literally.

Scorpius didn't bother taking another glance backwards and he shoveled Dominique out of the portrait hole and into the darkness.

* * *

"In here." Scorpius shoved a bumbling Dominique into an abandoned classroom and shut the door softly behind him. He was tired of hearing her ramble on about her exploits with various men at the school and how skilled she found herself to be. In fact, Scorpius zoned out about two floors down and three sections back.

"Oh, I've been in here before!" Dominique giggled as she strolled over to the dusty old teachers desk and positioned herself professionally upon it. "Sit down and behave, you're in _detention._" Her voice was milky and seductive, and just too damn juvenile for the likes of Scorpius.

But alas, he was hungry and needed blood to sustain himself. And here she was - clearly offering herself up to him. Well, offering sex, probably - not blood. But she wouldn't remember that part anyway.

"Oh, have I been _naughty_, Professor?" Scorpius put on his best smile and played along, "Please tell me what my punishment is. I deserve the _worst._"

"Yes, you _do_." Dominique grabbed an old ruler that was laying on the desk and smacked it on her hand, hard. "But I'm going to be easy on you this one time. I believe you stole a flashlight from my office and hid it in your pants. I must search you to get my property back."

Scorpius was standing in front of Dominique as she ran her hands along his chest, down his chisled stomach, and down towards his thighs.

"Ooooh, there it is." Dominique handled his equipment dominantly, causing Scorpius to groan and his fangs to sharpen. "And it's not my flashlight, it's a damn baseball bat!"

Scorpius pounced on her - not because he wanted her, but moreso because he couldn't handle anymore of her cliche attempt at seduction. They fell into a heap of swirling tongues and exploring hands.

He seperated his mouth from hers and as her eyes were closed, he worked his way spreading hot kisses across her jaw and down to her neck. Where his fangs protruded immediately. He sank his fangs in deep and true - hitting their mark. She yelped but started groaning nonetheless, despite the obvious pain. The difference between drinking blood and giving a hicky wasn't much - except for the initial puncture, it was the same feeling. Most of Scorpius' victims never knew the difference if he was gentle enough.

"Ouch..." Dominique started to squirm underneath his weight, "That hurts a little."

Scorpius didn't stop - her lifesource was draining into him, causing his body to erupt with power and energy.

"Mmm." Scorpius moaned against her warm skin as she still struggled to get away. Here's the part he hated, having to hold his victim still while he drank his fill.

"Scorpius! Please...ouch!" Dominique struggled against him but he was firm and solid as a rock. She wasn't going anywhere. But he didn't need much longer. His gulps were long and hard and within a about a minute he had drank his fill, leaving her looking rather disoriented and weak.

And here's the second part he hated. He hated moreso than the first. The wiping of her memory.

"Look at me." Scorpius grabbed both of her cheeks and steadied her to face him and stare into his radiating silver orbs.

And it was done.

* * *

Rose was relieved to be able to finish her homework and start reading leisurely on a book she had gotten as a birthday present months before.

Sitting alone by the fireplace was almost like heaven for her - nobody bothering her, no annoying younger years screeching and yelping in the common room. Nobody.

Ah, serenity. She could get used to this.

"Hi." A voice echoed as the portrait swung open simultaneously, dragging Rose from her momentary Eden. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Scorpius, I just gift wrapped you an easy fix. You should be thanking me." Rose replied without glancing up from her book.

"Was that a setup? You keep preaching about morals and doing the right thing and here you are handing me a girl? Your _cousin_ nonetheless. What am I supposed to think?" Scorpius replied with an edge of danger in his voice.

"You're a big boy. If my cousin wants to meet you and setting that up was a problem, then I apologize. You have control over your actions - if you're feeling guilty about something that happened tonight, then that's _not _my problem." Rose quipped without skipping a beat.

Scorpius stormed off to his room, leaving Rose to spend the rest of the evening in peace. By herself.

Just as she preferred it to be.

* * *

Rose was the first of her family clan to arrive at breakfast in the morning, as was customary. Albus showed up next, with Dominique in his wake.

"G'mornin' cousin." Albus plopped down with a smile and Dominique did as well, next to Rose.

"Pass the pumpkin bread, Al." Dominique held out her hand and Albus tossed a square of pumpkin bread at her. Rose stared between the two of them, waiting to hear the newest gossip - especially about what happened last night with Dominique and Scorpius.

"So. How's Malfoy being?" Albus asked Rose and she was glad the topic had been brought up. She was surprised that Dominique wasn't squalling away all the details of last nights encounter as it was.

"He's...in training." Rose shrugged and elbowed Dominique.

"What?" Dominique rubbed her arm where Rose had nudged her and looked at her sideways.

"So why aren't you dishing about last night?" Rose questioned curiously, still causing Dominique to stare at her like she had the mange.

"Dish about what?" Dominique replied. Rose glanced at Albus.

"Oh it's okay to tell me in front of him. He finds out everything anyway." Rose grinned and repositioned herself to face Dominique more directly.

Who still stared at her like she had the mange.

"Tell me what?" Albus piped up, becoming instantly interested.

"Rose, I really don't know what you're talking about." Dominique paused before taking a bite of her pumpkin bread.

"Last night. You and Scorpius. You two went off for a walk, what happened?" Rose nudged.

"Oh! You had a dream about Scorpius and I! Do tell! I want to know _all_ the details!" Dominique clapped her hands together and all of a sudden was interested in what _Rose_ had to say.

Rose paused. "You met him last night. He took you for a walk. I'm asking _you_ what happened during your walk." Rose furrowed her brow at the girl who was clearly not getting it.

"Oh you know I don't care about _dreams_, Rosie. I'm only interested in the nitty-gritty details of something that has already _happened._" Albus chugged down the remainder of his juice. "Let me know when something _worth _knowing has happened. Toodles."

And off he went. Leaving only Rose and Dominique, who was still waiting to hear the rest of Rose's apparent dream.

"So I met him, then what? Did he like me?" Dominique urged Rose to continue.

"Do you not remember last night? You're acting awfully strange." Rose still furrowed her brow.

"Oh, yeah, I went to bed early last night. I was feeling a little under the weather. Think I might be coming down with something, I was weak and exhausted!" Dominique admitted, expecting the sob-patrol to show up and throw her a sob-fest.

"Right. What _I'm_ talking about are your exploits with Scorpius Malfoy that you had last night. Was he a gentleman to you? Because if not, I'll say something to him." Rose replied evenly.

"Can you really introduce me to him? Oh, Rosie that would be a dream come true! I've wanted to meet one of the Brothers since they showed up! Can you arrange that for me, maybe tonight after study-session? Pretty pretty pleeeeease!" Dominique rambled off quickly and excitedly.

It was Rose's turn to stare at her as if_ she_ had the mange.

"Erm. See you later, Dom." Rose excused herself from the table with a quickness and all but ran into the hallway. She knew the Brothers were weird and odd stuff happened around them - but the fact the Dominique didn't remember a thing about last night was what struck her as the oddest. Why would Scorpius shift her memory? There were a few different spells and potions that could alter memories, but for what reason?

Rose hurried to the library where she knew she could find some answers.


	5. Cloak Unveiled

_I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update - we have no internet at the house anymore so I have to write it all at home, and then find someplace to upload the chapters from! So, needless to say, I get in a rush when I update and don't always check over my chapters so please excuse any typos/grammar issues and pleaseeeee just enjoy the story :) Reviews are LOVED. _

* * *

"You look...healthy this morning, Scor." Vincent was the first of the Brothers to break the silence as all eyes stared at Scorpius in their private common room.

"I fed." He shrugged, wishing he had a cigarette to puff on right then. His Brothers stared at him with clear frustration.

"Who was she and would she be willing to let me feed too?" Anthony ground his teeth together, needing a fresh fix of blood. Hell, they all needed a fix of fresh blood.

"Rose's cousin, and yeah she would probably let any one of you drag her into a broom closet. But you'll have to wait until her body replenishes itself because I drank a good bit last night." Scorpius shined his nails on his robes, finding them suddenly useful.

"Bastard. Always like you to keep shit to yourself. Didn't your mother teach you to share?" Anthony quipped evenly, shifting around in his seat. There was no way to get comfortable when they were as hungry as they were.

"Anthony, there are a slew of girls here who would be willing to let you suck on their neck for a minute or two. But your problem is you don't stop at just a simple feeding. You have to _fuck_ everything." Scorpius replied evenly with malice.

"Oh yeah? I have to _fuck_ everything, do I Scorpius?" Anthony leaped out of his chair and hovered over a bored Scorpius. "How 'bout I take little trip to your Mommy's house and _fuck_ her like I did last year!"

"How 'bout I _fuck _you in the face right now - " Scorpius stood evenly with Anthony and the two of them were growling like they were about to rip each others' throats out.

"That's enough _'fucking' _for one conversation." Vincent stepped between the two beastly boys and pushed them back to a seated position.

"I saw one of the Hunters here." Jonathan said his first words from the darkened corner he was hiding in. All eyes immediately shifted to his position.

"Why didn't you say something, asshole?" Anthony scolded.

"Because I didn't want to act irrationally." Jonathan stood up and stepped out of the shadows. He stood in front of his Brothers, all eyes on him as if he was leading a platoon formation in the Military. "He's a Professor here."

"We're fucked." Scorpius kicked back in his seat and tossed his hands in the air simultaneously. "We can't just _wipe out_ a damn Professor! People will notice."

"Yeah, they will. Especially seeing as he runs our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He's skilled, clearly." Jonathan sighed and ran his nimble fingers through his finely combed hair. "My suspicion is that the other Hunters work here as well. I haven't spotted them myself, yet. I wouldn't remember all of them, but I remember this one as being the leader of that Hunter's pack from the club that night."

"So you think the rest of them are Professors as well?" Scorpius cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Jonathan sighed, scratching the back of his head with impatience, "Maybe. Maybe not. How can we be certain?"

"Looks like we're going to have to switch tactics. No more trying to 'fit in', it's all recon from here on out." Vincent proposed. Three sets of eyes stared back at him. "Jon, you head to the Library and see if anyone is snooping around looking for information on Vampires or anything related. Scorpius, you just...do what you do. And Anthony, try not to _fuck_ the information out of every female student here, please?"

"So, males are _not _out of the question?" Anthony replied sarcastically and punched himself in the thigh, hard. Anthony always resorted to inflict pain upon himself when he became this hungry.

"Before we do anything, you three need to feed." Scorpius crossed to the door and muttered before he headed out into the darkness.

* * *

Rose carried herself to the back of the Library, where the forbidden books were kept. Because she was such a frequent visitor, restrictions didn't apply to her. Not to mention, her reputable title gave her slight perks as well.

She had scoured the shelves for books that would be of interest to her subject. Paranormal instances. Werewolves. Ghosts. Fairies.

Vampires.

It was getting close to the proverbial 'lights out' time, but alas, that didn't apply to her either.

Being Head Girl _definitely_ had its' perks.

She scanned the book on Fairies with ease. She had been interested in the topic about 4 years ago and did extensive research on it. She was nearly certain that what ailed the four Brothers was _not_ of the Fae. But she resorted to scan the book anyway, in case her memory proved her wrong.

Which it did not.

"Werewolves." She mumbled as she slid the Fairy book away and dragged the ancient manuscript towards her.

A shuffle resounded behind her and momentarily lifted her from the throes of the book. She scanned the darkness that surrounded her and returned back to her book. For the moment, the pages were revealing much more interesting information than the vast blackened space that surrounded her. She turned up her table lantern so that it cast more light, just in case.

The Library itself was a maze of bookshelves, tables, chairs, statues, and various artifacts encased in glass. The secluded and restricted section of the Library was behind a metal gate, guarded and secure. Very few students were allowed to peruse the shelves of the restricted section, left more for Professors and elder Witches and Wizards and only on a need-to-know basis. Most of these books were artifacts in and of themselves, ancient manuscripts written in another time and place. In a world that had changed drastically, most things were forgotten or believed to be extinct.

Rose was not above believing ideas and creatures to be extinct or forgotten. She knew the answer of the Blood Brothers' mystery lie in these ancient books. They were definitely different. And Rose prided herself on knowing most ailments that resided in todays world that would alter the size of the boys, the knowledge of the boys, the color of their skin, etc.

No. Whatever ailed them had been forgotten or believed extinct. Which is why Rose was here. She _had_ to solve the mystery of the boys. At first she thought them merely abnormal in size, but not overly so. The secretive way of their families for the entirety of their childhood was mystery in and of itself. Why would they strive so hard to keep their children a secret from the Wizarding World? Rose had to find out.

Another shuffle drew Rose from her book once again, but she didn't shrug it off entirely this time. The first time she heard it, she imagined it could have been a slip of her imagination. But upon hearing it a second time - louder, closer - she could not discount the idea that she was not alone here.

Instead of standing up and calling out to the darkness - possibly scaring away her persuiter - she remained still and feigned continued interest in her book. Nay, she was no longer reading but whoever was there (IF there was someone there) would not know the difference.

A shadow crossed her peripheral vision and she turned quickly to see what it was.

"Hello." A smooth masculine voice came from behind her and she spun, frightened, only to see Jonathan perched in the empty chair next to her.

How did he...

"Erm, hello." Rose started gathering up her books, pretending to be done and leave. How on earth did he slip past the gate, through the shadows, and end up in the chair directly next to her without her even having a clue?

"What are you reading?" Jonathan questioned though it was clear he had already gotten a preview of the books she was now stacking.

"Just researching for an assignment." She eluded and stood up elegantly, tucking the stack of books into her arms.

"What assignment?"Jonathan inquired, attempting to catch Rose in a lie. Which, both of them knew was a lie since they shared the same classes.

"Extra credit." She replied evenly, keeping a straight face.

"Oooh. I like extra credit. Which class? I'd like to ask the Professor if I myself can partake in some 'extra credit'." Jonathan didn't miss a beat and stretched out to stand next to her.

More like above her. He was over a head taller than her and his girth from muscle was admirable. From afar, Jonathan wasn't as intimidating. And _he _was the smallest of the Brothers...

"Does it truly matter? Extra credit is reserved exclusively per student, and if it wasn't extended to you then I suppose you don't need it." Rose shrugged and turned to walk away, only to find Jonathan now in front of her.

"Really, now." Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at her with an arched brow.

What? How the hell had he gotten in front of her in just a breaths' time? And so silent...

"You're Head Girl. You're in the top 5 of our year with high grades. There is no way _you_ should be working on extra credit. My spidey-senses are telling me that you're into something more...inappropriate. Perhaps, by chance, you were researching Paranormal occurrences for a specific reason. Has something..._spooked_ you?" Jonathan wouldn't let her cross his path and his path was the _only_ path leading to the restricted gate.

Rose didn't need to explain herself. Instead, she took the _girly_ way out of things. The way most men melted to, every time.

"You're frightening me." Rose put on her most frightened look and clutched the stack of books tightly against her chest. Her knees were pressed together, feet together, her body screaming that she was closed off and scared. Her oversized golden eyes were peering up at him in a most pleading manner.

She looked utterly vulnerable. Or so she made herself appear. With her hands hidden behind the stacks of books against her chest, she clung onto her quill as if it were a knife; ready to strike if need be.

"I _frighten _you?" Jonathan scoffed and took a menacing step towards her. "Then I suggest you stop meddling in affairs you shouldn't be meddling in."

His voice was a near whisper, but his tone carried a warning with it. His eyes were ice cold, much like Scorpius' were on a _good _day.

"I have no idea what affairs you're referring to. You know..." Rose popped her hip out in defiance, since he wasn't falling for the 'frightened little girl' routine. "...you Brothers sure are cryptic and mysteriously distant from the rest of the population of students. I seriously wonder what your intentions are for being here. The lot of you already know the studies - you're far more advanced than the rest of the students here. Hell, the four of you could probably _teach_ the courses we're learning now. So...answer me this one question..._why are you here_?"

Jonathan took a step back with a smug look on his face. His lips were pursed tightly together, his blue eyes shining brightly even in the dim lamplight. He slowly began to smile, lips parting like a curtain to reveal a perfect array of pearly whites.

Rose knew he was doing it deliberately and caught his intention without him even realizing it. He clearly didn't know she was more intelligent than the general population, and he just gave her a hint to their identity.

And it had to do with teeth. For there was no other reason for him to smile like that - that wide and bright. It was as if he was proving something and didn't think she would catch on.

"Don't get too close, little Weasley." Jonathan warned once again and turned to leave. Rose caught his shoulder and spun him around before he could escape her presence. She wasn't one to be intimidated.

"Don't underestimate me, Jonathan. I know the four of you are different and I _will_ find out what it is. But if you want your little secret to be safe with me..."

"Then we'll kill you." Jonathan smiled wide and playful and Rose couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or truthful - and wasn't that a conundrum to be in.

He swung around and this time Rose didn't bother to reach up and stop him. Instead, she stared down at her hand that was chilled from her momentary contact with his shoulder.

Cold. Just like Scorpius had been.

* * *

Rose hurried back to her Head dorm as fast as she could. Being alone with one or more of the Brothers for any amount of prolonged time did indeed prove harmful to her health.

Upon entering her chambers, she noticed Scorpius poking at the embers in the fireplace with one of the tools on the hearth. A look of worry was etched upon his fine features as shadows danced across his face. Rose sighed. Couldn't she have some peace? Just once?

"Good evening." Rose muttered as she shuffled past the living room and towards her private chambers.

"Wait." Scorpius called without flinching or moving. His body remained stone still - as if he were a statue carved of the finest marble. His form was large, muscles aching to break free of their fabric restraights. His shoulders were broad and perfectly chisled, lean muscular arms stretched beyond - muscles rippling with every breath he took.

Rose didn't respond, she did as he ordered and she waited. After a moments pause, he tossed the fireplace tool back in its holster and turned to face her - his face now hooded with shadows.

How befitting.

"I know that you think there's something strange with us Brothers. You haven't heeded my warnings. Why do you think nobody has found out about us?" Scorpius paused once again, "Because nobody has had the gall to try and figure us out. And the ones who did - are dead."

"You've murdered innocent people?" Rose arched a brow in curiosity - expecting an answer she hoped wouldn't let her down. She liked to think that although they were menacing in size and splendor, they weren't the murdering types.

"They were _not _innocent." Scorpius muttered under his breath as he crossed the room closer to her.

"So you have...murdered." Rose gulped and paled a shade or two.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." Scorpius continued to close the distance between them. The look on his face, the storms in his silver orbs held her in her tracks as if he was holding her with his own arms.

She wasn't going anywhere.

"You're the only one who is suspicious of us." Scorpius continued his slow drawl, his looming body pressing ever nearer. Rose finally found her footing and shuffled backwards as if in a trance, mirroring his movements.

"I - I am not." Rose stammered as her back found the chilled stone wall and pressed securely against it. Scorpius was but a few paces before her now.

"You can keep secrets...correct?" Scorpius closed the last few steps between them with ease. His frame covered her in shadows as he stared down at her glowing amber eyes.

"I can be good at keeping secrets." She gulped and couldn't take her eyes away from his. Without pause, he placed a large hand against the stone next to her cheek, brushing her skin ever-so-slightly. Rose chilled.

"We may have use for you." Scorpius felt pity for the curious girl before him. For a fleeting moment he saw vulnerability in her eyes. She wore an edge of hardness but facade aside, she was just a young, innocent, naive little girl.

Scorpius couldn't help but entertain his imagination with just _how_ innocent she could be...

"Use for me? I'm not here to be of _use_ to you. I'm here to finish my education, dutifully obey my responsibilities as Head Girl, and graduate with high marks and enter my career field of choice. I am _not_ something to be _used._" Rose found the last shred of dignity she clung to and spat it in his face.

Scorpius merely smiled. Something she rarely found him doing.

"Well I suppose the alternative would be a _wiser_ choice for one like you." Scorpius leaned forward and pressed his last free hand on the stone wall, skimming her other cheek. He tilted his body forward so that his chest barely brushed her own. His mouth mere inches from hers, his nose grazing her cheek gently. Rose felt her stomach tighten with anticipation.

Truth be told, she had never been kissed before. And was this sex-on-legs figurine about to steal one? She cared not. Her eyes fluttered to his ripe lips and she nibbled on her own. Pure instinct, for she no longer could focus long enough to abstain from him.

Her body was screaming for her to reach out, cup his jaw and pull his mouth against hers - hard and hot. She wondered what he tasted like, felt like, and if he was hardened muscle in _all_ areas. A low growl escaped Scorpius' lips and she could feel electricity radiating between their bodies, as if reaching out to fill the void for them.

Lightning was shooting through her veins, sensations she hadn't felt before. It was as if her body was coming alive for her, taking over instinctual and base desires long since buried within her. Desires she didn't feel before, and desires she had never known existed.

If this was how every woman felt around a man, she wondered why she hadn't partaken in this wondrous feeling before. But she had an inkling that this feeling was only reserved for men such as Scorpius.

Whatever he was. She didn't care.

Rose cleared her throat and forced herself to look away after what seemed like an eternity. She had no idea how long the two of them had been in a locked gaze, but it was too long for her.

"Erm. I - I have to go to bed." She stammered softly but Scorpius wasn't letting her go anywhere. He rapidly closed the remaining distance between their bodies and pressed his chisled sculpture against her, he rocked his hips once against her.

Rose let out a groan and tilted her chin up towards his again, her eyes flooding with desire. And that was when she realized that his were too. Instead of the shimmering silver orbs she had so often looked into, his eyes were a deep grey. Smoky and cloudy from lust, she was sure. The way his was looking at her, the way his bottom lip plumped out just so, was intoxicating.

She could get used to being looked at this way.

Without hesitating, without thinking, she lifted on her tippy-toes and planted a light kiss on Scorpius' lips. Immediately, heat spread through her veins as if she had just taken a sip of hot tea. His skin was warm to the touch, instead of cold like last time.

She pressed her hand to his chest, realizing what she had just done, and pushed him away from her hard and rough.

"I said I need to go to bed." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her untamed locks and hurried away from him as fast as her lean legs would take her.

She didn't bother to glance backwards over her shoulder to see what he was doing. She knew he was just as bewildered as she was.

* * *

Rose avoided Scorpius for the remainder of the following day. She ducked her head low in the halls as she scurried from class to class. And during the classes she shared with him, she pretended to be working hard on taking notes or doing homework. She made herself extremely unavailable to him, and that was just what she needed.

Correction. She made herself extremely unavailable to _everyone_. But she knew that couldn't last forever.

Nay. Tonight, she had rounds to do with the Malfoy git, and wasn't _that _just exciting news. She had asked another Prefect to switch with her, but nobody wanted to be paired with the intimidating Malfoy boy.

So she was stuck with him. But she knew her duties required this of her, and she was not one to derelict her duties.

On her way out of their last class, she passed his desk and dropped a crumpled piece of parchment upon it.

_Rounds tonight. Meet me at 8 by the 15th century gargoyle._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scorpius slammed the parchment on the coffee table in his Brothers' common room. The three bulky boys leaned over to read it, and laughed.

Guffawed, actually.

"You've been _summoned_." Anthony taunted and chuckled once again.

Scorpius was not amused. Not in the slightest. Rounds? Really? How juvenile _was _this place?

But he resigned to doing them anyway, just so he wouldn't have to hear Rose lecture him on the requirements of Head Boy once again. He had heard that lecture a time too many already.

"I'll snoop around, try to see what the Professors do after dark. See if they're meeting somewhere. Etcetera." Scorpius folded his arms across his broad chest and flopped into the nearest chair.

"You're actually going to go?" Anthony raised a brow.

"I'm _Head Boy_, after all." Scorpius rolled his eyes clearly and tossed his head back against the chair.

"Your little companion is becoming too curious about us." Jonathan chimed in, changing the subject. "I found her in the library last night, researching from the restricted area. She was looking up paranormal stuff. Werewolves. Fairies..._Us_."

"Do you think she'll catch on?" Vincent, the usually quiet one, finally spoke.

"She's intelligent enough." Jonathan shrugged as he kicked off his worn converse shoes and tossed them by the door.

"We could use her." Scorpius suggested, taking the moment to lean forward on his knee and rest his chin in his palm. "She could be an extra set of eyes. One the Professors wouldn't see coming. She could do the snooping for us."

"She'd have to know what we are, first, to do the snooping. And _that_ just won't do." Jonathan shook his head disapprovingly.

"She's going to find out anyway." Scorpius mentioned. "Strange thing happened though, last night. We were...close. So close. I tried to wipe her memory, just as a test, and she didn't flinch. Nothing changed. I used all I could and she never blinked twice - just went on and...well, kissed me."

"Did you drink from her?" Vincent asked curiously.

"No." Scorpius shook his head, "But her scent. She's...something. There's something there that's beyond just human and witch. Probably diluted in her bloodline, something from so long ago that none of her family even know it exists."

"What are you saying?" Jonathan asked curiously as well.

"I'm not sure. I'll look into it. I can't be sure and I don't even have enough evidence to entertain possibilities." Scorpius shrugged. Last night was a fluke accident. He had tried to use his powers on her and instead, she kissed him.

He left out the part where his entire body was screaming to be closer to hers. Scorpius had been with many women, and never had his body felt that magnetic pull before. It was as if life itself was flowing through his veins. His body heated up - a sensation that he hadn't felt since he was...changed.

Warmth. And wasn't _that _addicting to a vampire. He wasn't going to let his Brothers in on that little secret just yet - he didn't want any of them going _near _her.

She was _his._

"_Mine_." He grumbled unknowingly, caught in a trance-like state with his imagination. He caught himself, pulled himself out of it just in time to see three pairs of eyes staring at him with horror.

"_What _did you just say?" Vincent, the usually tame one, asked him with a quiver in his voice.

Jonathan was staring at him as if he just took a bite out of the side of a cactus plant.

"Nothing. I said nothing." Scorpius wasn't exactly sure _what_ he said.

"Oh hell." Anthony threw his hands up in the air and rose out of his seat. "You said '_mine'_."

"So? Mine, mine, mine. Doesn't mean anything." Scorpius shrugged and decided to get the hell out of there before he lost his damn mind. He needed space - but space he would not get. For it was now time to meet the temptress by the gargoyle.

His Brothers watched as he stalked out of the room, eyes darkened to a dangerous level.

"I think he's bonding." Vincent finally broke the silence once Scorpius was long away from their dormitory. The two other Brothers inside the room shook their heads in agreement.

"He just doesn't know it yet." Jonathan appended with a sigh.

* * *

Rose checked her wristwatch and tapped her foot impatiently. Scorpius was late. _As usual_.

She sighed, remembering the occurrences from the night before. How could she have let him get that close? She had a long day, she reasoned with herself, and that was why her guard was down. After the stint with Jonathan in the Library, she wasn't thinking clearly.

And _especially _wasn't thinking clearly when she leaned up and kissed that _git_, Scorpius.

How was she going to explain herself to him? What the hell was the reason for _that_ momentary loss of consciousness?

"You're thinking far too hard, little Weasley." A voice broke her train of thought and Scorpius emerged from the shadowy confines of the abandoned hallway. "You'll get worry lines, that way."

"What do you care." Rose spat as she straightened out her hair and robes and stumbled forward a few wobbly steps. He had caught her off guard - again.

"What are these 'rounds', anyway." Scorpius more stated than asked, clearly uninterested in their Head duties.

"Well you'll find out. Let's go - we're making rounds throughout the western section of the Castle, and we'll walk down to Hagrid's old shack and make sure there's no students loitering down there." Rose shuffled past Scorpius, never once meeting his stare.

"So...you send students out, in pairs, to roam the castle _alone_? That doesn't seem safe at all." Scorpius shrugged and tucked his hands into his pockets. He left his robes back at his Brothers' quarters. He noticed that Rose was free of hers as well. She looked different in normal clothes than in those willowy robes she so often donned.

"The castle is quite safe. Extra precautions have been taken for the safety of the students since the Great War. We only peruse around to ensure that students aren't out after curfew." Rose replied dryly. This was not a chit-chat session - they were not friends. They merely had to do their Head duties as required. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Must be nice to live in a world so trusted." Scorpius grumbled under his breath, barely audible. But with the halls so quiet, Rose caught every word. She was sauntering beside him, as she glanced up to steal a look at his shrouded face. His porcelain skin and deep silver orbs captivated her. He was overly handsome, and completely masculine. What had he done, and seen in his short years? He seemed far worldlier than any other person she had ever met.

"Why can't _your_ world be trusted, Scorpius?" Rose found herself asking, more out of concern and...was there a hint of _caring_ in her voice?

"It's not your concern." Scorpius barely sighed. He wasn't going to unleash his hellish world on this trusting little girl. She might break, if she knew what all he had done in his years.

"You shut people out more than you should. Not everyone hates your or is out to get you, so you should stop treating everyone like they are." Rose walked by a window and was momentarily bathed in the deep moonlight. She stopped trodding and stood in the moonlight - allowing it to wash over her body as she soaked it up.

"What are you doing." Scorpius mumbled once again, as he peered over at her. The moonlight on her tanned skin, enhancing her already-beautiful features was _not_ something he wanted to stare at directly.

"I love the night." Rose grinned as she turned to the window-slit and peered beyond the castle walls. "I feel..._alive._ I don't know - I can't explain it. It just calls to me, I guess. I want to run, feel free...free of these everyday constraints we face here on a daily basis. Do this, do that. Why can't we make our own choices? Why do we feel so pressured to do what's expected of us?"

Scorpius glanced fully at her now. Her skin was shining in the moonlight, a radiant glow beaming from her. His Vampire senses picked it up quite fast as she was shrouded in the white light - what she was.

She was a Vampire.

"We need to move on." Scorpius tore his eyes off the girl, mind clouded with curious thoughts. She was definitely Vampire. That was why she wasn't affected by his mind alteration. She had_ no_ idea that her bloodline was thick with Vampires. Most families had forgotten about their bloodlines throughout the years. Generations, in fact.

"You're right." Rose tore her eyes off of the moonlit grounds and clutched at the base of her throat. What the hell had she said? She always got lost in the moonlight. The night really did call to her. It livened up her senses, filled her heart with inexplicable energy. A _longing_.

The pair headed down the hallway and Rose made it a point to avoid the pin-pricks of moonlight that pierced the blackened hallway. Most students were afraid of making rounds, especially the younger ones. Growing up, she always wondered how she would feel about making rounds in the dark castle at night, basically alone. But now...with Scorpius - she felt safe.

She glanced up at him once again, and blamed the euphoria from the nighttime on her newfound feelings towards the boy. Safe? Pfft. _He_ was _not _one you felt _safe_ around.

* * *

Thirty-minutes had passed with the two of them walking in silence. They checked nearly the entire western wing of the Castle when they finally stumbled upon something.

Scorpius' intensified hearing picked up the sounds before Rose could hear them.

"Shh." Scorpius stopped in mid-step as he listened carefully to the silence. Rose sighed and tapped her foot.

"What now." She said impatiently.

"I said be _quiet_." Scorpius demanded as he took a few silent steps further into the blackness, completely hidden from view. Rose marveled at how easily he could become invisible. "Come here. Quickly."

The urgency in his voice disturbed Rose and she did as he asked. She jumped into the shadowy confines of the hallway, where a large pair of hands pressed her hard against the jagged stone wall.

"Ouch." She started but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

"Voices. There." Scorpius whispered against her ear as his body pressed firmly against her own - trying to attemp to conceal himself even more, as if they both were one with the stone walls.

"So let's go chastise them." Rose whimpered against his hand, her body heating up from the closeness of his.

"They aren't students, and they aren't discussing _nice _things." Scorpius replied without skipping a beat. In fact, he was hearing whoever-it-was discussing _Vampires_.

And the sweet yet spicy smell of cinnamon was wafting towards him, igniting his senses in a fury.

Hunters.

_Kill. Maim._

Scorpius could feel his fangs elongating, ready to fight. Kill. Tear these assholes apart.

And then Rose shifted her hips. No doubt she was trying to get comfortable, but her wiggling that erotically, this close to him...was _not_ good.

A growl escaped Scorpius' lips before he realized he even let one out. He could see the whites of Rose's eyes peer up at him expectantly.

"They're coming this way." He whispered once again, as he dipped his head by her ear to escape her captivating gaze. What was it about this girl that made his body react this way? She was attractive, sure, but he had been with prettier. He could already feel his body heating up as it had last night, with her.

And here they were again, bodies against one another. His mouth by her ear...her neck. Her veins.

He could almost smell her sweet lifesource pumping through her veins. How wonderful it would taste...

Voices stirred him back to reality. There were Hunters near - near enough to kill him, since he was alone. And he knew if they saw him with Rose, they would use her to get to him - make him weak.

Fuck.

This was why he didn't have relationships, or even care about women for that matter. Everything he cared about could be used against him. So the only ones he cared about were his Brothers and his parents. He was distant from his parents, and they understood why. But that didn't take away his love for them.

And his Brothers - well, they could fend for themselves so he knew he didn't need to worry about them or protect them in that way.

But this little vixen with her sweet womanly body against his, her mouth tilting up towards his and that glowing look in those amber eyes...

Yeah. She could definitely hurt him, and hurt him unknowingly. He needed to distance himself from her as soon as he could. But right now, she was his cover as the Hunters drew nearer.

Scorpius intertwined his hands with Roses', and forced her hands above her head. He pinned her there, unable to move, and pressed his hips firmly against hers. She was at his mercy, and from the lustful look in her eyes, she wasn't hating it.

"Kiss me." Scorpius demanded as he moved his mouth over hers, a gentle grazing. Her breath hitched in her throat as she closed her eyes and sighed softly against him.

She tilted her chin up towards him and looked completely abandoned to him. Her leg twisted around his, her thigh pressing against his own.

He dipped his mouth and pressed it firmly against hers. Her lips were so ripe, so ready to be kissed. He moved gently, not wanting to scare her off or overwhelm her. Their lips parted themselves, kissing gently, exploring softly. But then a heat overcame the both of them - an urgency.

Rose flitted her tongue against his lower lip and nipped playfully. Scorpius roughly scraped the back of her hands against the rock as he fought to control his senses and need. She bit his lower lip again, this time harder.

"Rose." He groaned as he tried to keep himself from completely devouring this little vixen.

"Shut up and kiss me." She ordered as she accepted his harsh kiss. His tongue darted against her lips, begging for entrance and she obeyed. Her sweet, delectable mouth let him in. The two of them exploded with passion, her hips rocked forward, tempting him in a more primitive way. Her tongue flickered against his, tasting him, exploring him.

She groaned as she fought to move her hands from above her head. He fought for control as he didn't relent - didn't let those soft little hands loose. He knew if she layed any of those exploring fingers on his skin, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

The Vampire side of him wanted to have her completely - drink her, taste her, fill himself with her life. He wanted _all _of her.

Footsteps resounded down the hall, becoming closer to the pair. Rose seemed oblivious to the danger but Scorpius knew better.

The footsteps had turned down the hallway just before theirs, Scorpius could tell. The voices faded away as did his need to remain hidden.

He pushed himself off of Rose, breaking their entrancing kiss.

"They're gone." He spoke hoarsely.

"Ouch." Rose's lips were swollen from kissing - her eyes darkened with lust. She held her hands together, and wiped the back of one of them.

Blood.

"Fuck!" Scorpius hissed and in an instant, he was on the opposite side of the hall.

Rose stared at him as he hid his face from view - all but curled in a ball across the hallway. He moved so fast, she didn't even hear him. But there he was. Hiding from her in the shadows.

Hiding from her...blood?

"Scorpius?" She asked through a couple thick breaths. He didn't respond. He remained in hiding, his breathing erratic and heavy.

She took a step towards him, blood-smeared hand outreached. It was only a scratch, but there was more than a couple drops of blood on her skin.

"Stop! Rose, don't come any closer!" Scorpius all but yelled at her. She glanced down at her the crimson stain on her hand and took another step closer - her hand still outreached.

She was testing him.

"I need a piece of your fabric. I'm bleeding." Rose reached out still, taking small steady steps towards him.

"I said STOP!" Scorpius threw his hands down to his sides and turned to look at her with very apparent anger printed on his face, even in the darkness it was obvious.

The small shard of moonlight that penetrated the hallway, seemed to find _one_ thing in the entire hallway to reflect off of.

Rose didn't miss them. How could she?

Scorpius stood there, facing her, arms extended in fists at his sides. His eyes were nearly black, and he was taking deep breaths to clearly calm himself down.

The one thing the moonlight decided to reflect off of were his _teeth_.

No. They were much longer than normal canines.

They were _fangs_.

Instinct took over and she fled the scene. Didn't look back, didn't care. She just ran.


	6. I Am Terrified

_Sorry I have been absent for a bit! I am just now starting to get back into the swing of things and I am writing like crazy. I lost my inspiration for a bit there, but hopefully you'll like this new update - please review and let me know if this story is going the way ya'll want it to or if it is getting mushy too soon. I definitely don't want overly mushy but that's just how I was feeling when I wrote this piece :) I promise it will get better! I am going to post a few songs that inspired me to write this and I encourage you to look them up and see if you like them as well :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW_

_ Playlist that inspired me for these scenes:_

_Kettering by The Antlers (inspired the rain scene)._

_Precious by Depeche Mode_

_Sleep by Dandy Warhols_

_About Her by Malcolm McLaren_

_I Am Terrified by IAMX_

* * *

Rose ran, but she didn't head towards the dormitory. No. She fled wherever her feet would lead – and they led into the nighttime darkness. She didn't realize where she was until her skin prickled from the cool breeze.

She was in the Owlery, high in the tower with nothing but the breeze whipping her hair around her face and the moon shining brightly above. The soft hoots from the owls reminded her that she was still at the castle. Still in reach of the Brothers – now that she knew their terrible secret.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" A voice broke the silence, startling Rose out of her daydream.

"Who-who's there?" Rose called out into the darkness where the voice seemed to emanate from.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Darick." A handsome man stepped from the shadows – dark hair dusted over his eyes in a most mystifying way – his body was masculine and muscular, and cloaked in form-fitted black clothing. The moonlight danced upon his features, casting an eerie shadow across his face to enhance his mysteriousness.

"We haven't." Rose appended, swallowing hard. A newcomer here at Hogwarts? One that just so happened to be built like the Blood Brothers? He wasn't a student, that was plainly obvious. But then who was he?

"As you've probably already deducted by now, I'm like 'The Brothers', as everyone calls them." Darick shook his head, his chocolate hair falling in all the right places. His hands rested on the balcony of the tower as he looked out over the landscape. Rose had a good view of his profile and admired his form. He was beautiful, like the rest of the Brothers. But this didn't calm her nerves in the slightest.

There was something about him that Rose couldn't put her finger on – some kind of…secret.

"I don't think you are." Rose added as she cautiously stepped forward, closer to him. Her eyes still grazing his form and studying him.

"Fine, fine. You caught me." Darick turned to her and smiled wide and true – a most captivating sight. Merlins balls, he was _gorgeous._ His eyes shone a mystified deep brown and his smile was pure white and stunning. His nose was almost a perfect slope, but still masculine in shape and size. His cheeks were chiseled and his lips were ripe. He was sex on legs.

"So who are you then." Rose forced herself to speak after realizing she was gawking.

"I guess you could identify me as the boys' father." He shrugged easily as if he were just talking about the weather.

"They have parents and they aren't _you_." Rose wanted him to admit exactly what he was, though she could come to her own conclusions about it. He was vampire, like the rest. _Probably the one that turned them. _

"You're right. I am." Darick cryptically spoke as his eyes locked with hers. Rose couldn't move, couldn't speak – she was frozen in his gaze. Her mind was still functioning as she wondered if he could hear her thoughts as well – he answered her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No, darling, I cannot hear your thoughts. I'm just exceptional at reading people." Darick amended as he broke his gaze with the girl. A most peculiar look was painted on his face as he glanced back over the landscape. "I take it you're Rose Weasley."

"I am." Rose cleared her throat to bring herself back to her senses. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching." Darick replied evenly, a grin stretched taut across his lips. "Waiting."

"For what?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Do you know what the most powerful thing to us is? Besides our strength, our speed, and our immortality?"

"I assume you're going to tell me?" Rose arched a curious brow and stepped even closer, as if drawn to him like a magnet. He was still viewing the grounds, the distance, the night. Rose was standing next to him now, hands on the same balcony, eyes directed just like his.

"Love." Darick turned towards her and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Love is what drives us. It's a shame that my sons believe they will never love because of their 'curse'. I am telling you, what we are…is the furthest thing from a curse. We are phenomenal creatures, as are you Miss Weasley."

Rose's breath hitched in her throat and she turned to face him now. He rested his hand on her cheek to draw her full attention to him. Her eyes locked with his once again, deep and penetrating to her core. Merlin, he was gorgeous. He was the most beautiful of them all – and he didn't look a day over 25.

"Why – why am I…" Rose started but Darick cut her off.

"I see something in you. Something buried deep. You will find out soon, I promise. As will I. Can I ask a favor of you?"

"That depends." Rose mumbled as she eyed his lips, so close to hers.

"Give them hope. My sons. They don't fit in here and it is obvious nobody wants to give them a chance. But I see you, Rose. I see that you are generous, compassionate, and patient. Give my sons a chance at love."

"What about you?" Rose asked between hitched breaths.

"I have loved. Those boys, I love them like a father loves his own sons. I created them – I _feel_ them. I'd do _anything_ for them." Darick kissed Rose's forehead and took a step back. His eyes were darker than before, a most intoxicating sight. Seductive and deep, as he looked at Rose. "You are beautiful. I understand why he has chosen you."

"What?" Rose asked, suddenly confused. "Who has _chosen_ me?"

"If you hurt him, Rose Weasley, I will personally cleave your veins from your throat and feed on every last drop of blood in that precious body of yours." Darick tread back into the shadows and simply disappeared.

Rose was at a complete loss of words. She was at a loss of emotions, a loss of direction. She felt alone and all too vulnerable.

* * *

It was then that it began raining, as if the sky itself had opened up and poured forth all of Rose's emotions. She left the tower and decided to take the scenic route back to her dormitory. The route across the landscape, the route to get her soaked.

She cried as she walked – the bottled up emotions of everything that had been going on. The fact that her reality and perception of the world had truly changed into something she never dreamed of before. Vampires? Now Vampires that were threatening her _life_?

She made a mental note to tell her family how much she loved them, just in case these wild creatures made true on their word.

And what was this about being _chosen_? All of the Brothers hated her – threatened her. Wanted to feed on her, no doubt. Yet Darick asked her to _love_ them? Give them hope? What the hell happened to her world when all she had to do was worry about the younger years escaping into the castle after hours and for her to dock points from their houses…

She knew her world would never be the same. She was tangled in a web that she knew she wouldn't make it out of.

The rain fell heavy on her skin – her hair matted itself to her face and back. He once-loose curls now fell in long strands, stretching down the length of her spine. Her clothes dripped water onto her feet as she sloshed through the mud and across the weeping grass.

The courtyard was in sight now, and so was a figure outlined by the candlelight coming from behind him. She paused as she stared at him, staring at her.

He was soaking wet as well, breathing heavy. She couldn't see his face but she knew who it was by the build of his body – by the smell of his skin.

_Smell of his skin? What the hell…_ Rose realized she was losing her mind. She was suffering from some sort of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Had to be…

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Scorpius stepped towards her tiny frame, bathed completely from head to toe in chilled water. She looked absolutely pitiful as she stared up at him.

"Why." Rose shrugged and wiped water from her eyes- water and tears.

"Why what?" Scorpius replied as he paused mid-step.

"Why…everything? Why did you have to come into my life? Why did I have to find out what you are? Why did you go looking for me after I ran?" She needed answers and she needed them _now_, torrential downpour or not.

Lightning struck somewhere in the distance, a rumble followed and Scorpius crept towards her slowly – so slowly. He was searching for the answers as well.

"I didn't want you to find out. Not like this. Not ever, really. But here we are – you know now, and you know you can't go on like nothing happened. You're in this whether you like it or not. And there's more – we are being hunted. It's too much to explain now but we desperately need your help. Nobody can know about us – you can't tell a soul but you have to help us. The ones who hunt us are here in the castle and they want us dead."

Rose closed her eyes and let the stress and weight of what he was saying fall upon her shoulders along with the rain. Lightning crashed once again, unveiling her features to Scorpius. He stared down at her, a feeling of pity tugged at him. He wanted to take her in his arms and reassure her that everything would be okay – that she would go on to live a happy and normal life – that she would get married, have lots of beautiful children and live a beautiful life. With somebody other than _him_.

A feeling tugged at his heart as he thought this – a feeling of anger.

"Mine." He grumbled as he stepped closer and grabbed her arms. She popped open her eyes and stared up at him, his eyes a dark silver – dangerous and seductive.

"What did you just say?" Rose asked as she stared up at the usually tamed and groomed boy who now looked like a drowned rat. Much like she herself must have looked. But what a beautiful mess he was.

"I – I…"

Rose leaned forward and kissed Scorpius. Hard. She poured her emotions into the kiss and gripped the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away. But he wasn't even trying. His hand slithered around her waist and pulled her petite frame closer to his, engulfing her in his size, scent, and seductive kiss.

She raked her fingers through his hair as her body came to life – she felt the drops from his wet hair sliding down the back of her hand, and his hair tickling the sensitive skin between her digits. She could feel his fingers digging into her back, pressing her closer to him but also acting on sexual instinct that forces your muscles to pull and contract wherever they can on a sensual overload. The feel of her wet clothes against her skin made her want to shed them all so she could fully feel the sensations of the night – the rain, the lightning, the vibrations from the thunder. And the kiss…how perfect it felt to have his tongue sliding against her own in a most primitive way. Digging deeper, faster, slower, and lingering just so.

A soft groan escaped her lips as she nipped at his bottom lip, causing him to moan with pleasure. Rose traced her fingertips along his forearm and up to his shoulder, allowing her arm to snake around his shoulder blade to draw him closer to her in every way.

"Take this off." She moaned as she tugged at his shirt. Scorpius complied and all but tore it from his muscled frame. Rose gawked at his beautiful body – so pure and so masculine. Her breath hitched in her throat and she realized her fingers were tracing along a wondrous and magnificent tattoo etched in his skin. She leaned forward and kissed it without thinking, only acting on instinct and emotion.

Scorpius closed his eyes and tilted his head to the sky – his tattoo, his etching was one he believed a curse. And here this modest being was tracing her perfect lips along it. Rose allowed her free hands to roam across his stomach and feel every muscle and curve he had to offer.

"Beautiful." Rose murmured as she looked up at Scorpius, who was still tilted back with his eyes closed, looking skyward with the rain falling in thick drops on his bare skin. Rose shed her own shirt without his realizing it, so she too could feel the amazing sensation that only nature had to offer.

'Fuck Rose, what are we doing?" Scorpius had a full view of her in nothing but her bra on top, her auburn hair sticking to her skin in all the right places. He didn't care that she still had everything on the bottom still on – he preferred it that way, cause if she didn't he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from ravaging her.

"Instinctual desires." Rose pushed Scorpius to a seated position and straddled him, wanting to be closer to him in more ways than this. They resumed their heated kiss, hands roaming each others' wet bodies as if they had never seen another before, nor ever would again.

"Is this a dream?" Scorpius asked as he broke from her mouth and trailed hot kisses along her neck. Rose craned her neck skyward, much like the position Scorpius had just been in. Though this time, his lips against her skin made her moan and groan in a most primordial way, her fingers digging deep into his skin, pulsing…wanting.

"It's a most beautiful dream, is it not?" Rose whispered as Scorpius reached her vein. He rubbed his nose against her neck. He could feel her pulse deep within himself – so easy to bite – suck, drink…feed. Fuck.

His fangs emerged and he immediately pushed Rose off of him and crawled backwards a pace.

Rose looked at his face– "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Never." Scorpius growled as his breathing labored and the lightning struck off in the distance again, light caught his fangs and they shined beautifully in the dark and the rain.

"Let me see." Rose cat-crawled towards Scorpius, slow and sensual. "I trust you."

Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off the girl even if he wanted to – she had him caught in her spell and he wasn't moving – wasn't going anywhere.

Rose straddled him once again, gradually lowering herself to her previous position – hips locked in place, one hand tangled in his hair. She pulled his hair a little rough, causing Scorpius to close his eyes and growl. But her movements were well placed, since his fangs were facing her up front and personal now. She stared down at him, knowing he was allowing himself to be fully defenseless in front of her. She knew this was a huge deal for him – for someone who had no vulnerabilities to anyone else.

Just her.

_I see why he has chosen you._ The words rang true in her mind – it made sense now.

_Mine. _She had heard him say it in a primitive growl – he was referring to her.

Instinctually, she moved her mouth close to his – flicked her tongue out to tease his bottom lip.

"Rose…" Scorpius started but she hushed him with her finger against his lips.

"Shh." She slid her finger across his bottom lip and he parted his lips for her – fangs still present. His eyes darted to the side, she could read his emotions and knew he was ashamed of himself. Afraid of how she would take him now that he was delivering himself completely to her in a way more exposing than sex.

"Beautiful." She repeated herself as her finger traced the tip of his fang, she wanted to press her finger against it to see how sharp they were – to cut herself and show him that she was vulnerable too. That she trusted him even if she bled in front of him.

"Don't." Scorpius grabbed her hand, knowing what her intentions were.

"Isn't this what you do when you feed? Is this what you did to my cousin?" Rose felt a pang of jealousy rise up in her gut – suddenly remembering that Scorpius and Dominique had ran off one night not long ago, and he came back looking happy and healthy.

He must have fed on her.

"Not like this." He assured her as he kissed her palm that he held in his hand.

"Are you going to wipe my memory too? I would like to remember tonight…" Rose nibbled her bottom lip innocently.

"I can't wipe your memory." Scorpius let her hand go and wrapped his arms around her waist, mouth tilted up towards hers once again. His fangs were gone. He had clearly gotten control of himself once again – Rose missed the fangs.

"As in, you can't bring yourself to wipe _this_ memory?" Rose asked playfull_y _and planted a light kiss on his plump lips.

"As in…I can't. And you don't want to know why." Scorpius stared deep into her eyes, captivated.

"Now you have to tell me." Rose quipped, clearly not ready for his answer.

"You'll find out sooner or later, and I'd rather you find it out from me." Scorpius cupped her cheeks in his hands now and forced her to look deep into his darkened silver orbs – "I can't wipe your memory because you're Vampire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. No Regrets

"She's in shock."

"She looks dead."

"She needs dry clothes, let me take her to the bathroom and dry her off."

"Fuck you, Vincent." Scorpius cut Vincent a deathly glare, "You're not going near her."

"Sorry Scor, I forgot. You're _bonded_ now." Vincent rolled his eyes and his remark earned him a swift elbow to the ribcage from Jonathan.

"_What_?" Scorpius lifted an eyebrow daringly high.

"Nothing." Jonathan interjected before the night got worse. "But she does need dry clothes. Scorpius, you can handle that, can't you?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Scorpius challenged Jonathan.

"Nothing. Get her changed, okay? Then we can talk about this." Jonathan sighed, "Merlin's balls, Scorpius, you need to feed."

"And when was the last time _you_ guys fed, huh?" Scorpius replied too easily.

"We've found some girls. Fed, and wiped their memories. They're no-names to us. Just food." Jonathan replied. Anthony was sitting in an armchair, staring at the crippled auburn-haired girl who was clearly in shock. Scorpius had carried her from the courtyard all the way to the Brothers' chambers after she passed out.

Scorpius didn't respond to Jonathan. He crossed over to the couch where Rose was laying, eyes closed and breathing shallow. He gently folded her into his arms and carried her into Vincent's room, where he found an oversized tee-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to dress her in. Scorpius laid her on Vincent's four-poster bed and let his gaze drape over her.

She was absolutely stunning – with a pair of long black eyelashes that brushed her delicate skin. Pink, plump, and ready-to-kiss lips were parted, her teeth sparkling white. Scorpius knew he had been with prettier – but why was she so damned captivating to him? He knew he should run far away from her and never look back – she drew out a vulnerability in him that he didn't like; wasn't comfortable with. Yet here she was – her small frame swallowed on the bed, shrouded in shadow and wet to the bone. Her clothes clung to her dainty body. Scorpius knew he needed to get her out of those wet clothes, but privately he was enjoying just being able to look at her and wonder. What does she like? What the hell does she see in him, to have kissed him so passionately at the courtyard, in the rain. The way her lips traced his darkened etching – his curse. Yet she kissed him like he was beautiful.

The fuck.

Scorpius' eyes darkened immensely and it wasn't from pleasure or desire – it was from self loathing. He didn't deserve her, didn't deserve her to look at him the way she did. She deserved a normal life, with somebody other than him – anybody other than him. The shit he had done and seen in his life…it would break her if she ever knew.

She would _never_ know.

Sighing, he pushed such thoughts from his mind and forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Taking a step closer to Rose, he hovered over her and ran his fingers up her arm, admiring how delectable her skin felt beneath his cool touch.

How…warm.

Working with the skill that only Scorpius could acquire through years of shedding women's clothing, he had Rose out of her wet clothes and into the dry ones in no time at all. He left her bra and panties on, he didn't think she'd appreciate him seeing that part of her. Yet.

He pulled the blankets over her tiny frame and seated himself at the end of the bed, his back facing her.

Just a few short minutes had passed when he heard her stirring behind him – he spun around to find her staring at him with that look that killed him.

"Hi." Rose whispered sheepishly, not even looking at her surroundings, she only stared at him.

"Hi." Scorpius responded, waiting for her to explode or something. _Anything_. Anything but that look that she was giving him. His insides stirred with need. Need to touch her, kiss her. Taste her.

"What happened?" She finally asked, breaking the spell she had over Scorpius. He cursed silently to himself for allowing her to take hold of him with just one look.

He would have to work on that. Immediately.

"You passed out. I carried you here." Scorpius replied dryly. It was then that Rose looked around her – the realization that she was not in her own bed or even her chambers for that matter, hit her.

"I'm in…who's bed?" Her eyebrow raised slightly and she pushed herself to a seated position, clutching the blanket against her chest.

"Vincent's bed." Scorpius replied evenly once again.

"You changed my clothes?" Rose arched her brow even higher.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She tucked a strand of her wet hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip.

Fuck. That.

Scorpius forced himself to look away from her – the way she nibbled on her lip made him want to leap across the bed and claim it for his own.

"I'll wait out here with the rest of the Brothers. I'm guessing you want some questions to be answered and we need to speak to you about your…_knowledge_ of us." Scorpius pushed himself off the bed before he did something stupid like kiss her again.

"Erm. Okay." Rose still didn't look at him and still didn't relent that ripe bottom lip of hers from the grip of her teeth.

That was Scorpius' cue to get the hell out of there.

"She's awake." He announced as he re-entered the common room that the rest of the Brothers' were seated in. Scorpius fell into an armchair, buried his face in his hands and in turn, ran his long fingers through his blonde mane.

"You alright there, Scor?" Vincent asked as he eyed Scorpius precariously.

"Yep." Scorpius was short and leaned back in his chair, ankle resting on his knee as if nothing just happened.

A mask.

Too bad each of his Brothers could see through the façade – but they didn't have time to press the matter. Rose entered the room and all eyes darted to her.

All eyes except Scorpius'. He dared not look at her directly – it seemed he was drawn to her like a moth to an open flame. And open flames killed moths.

"I don't think I've been this close to all of you at once." Rose gulped as icy blank stares continued in her direction, "And I think just about every one of you has threatened my life in one way or another. So…I'm putting a lot of trust in you. To not…well, eat me."

"Not hungry." Vincent was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Have a seat wherever you're comfortable."

Rose's gaze flitted in Scorpius' direction. He was finding the fireplace very interesting at the moment.

Nonetheless, Rose moved to the empty space next to Jonathan on the long couch and curled her hands in her lap. Since there were now three of them shoved on the couch, her thighs brushed against Jonathan's. He had no choice but to turn and drape an arm around the back of the couch to angle himself towards her – his arm resting behind her head.

Only then, did Scorpius look up. A wave of jealousy shot through him and he swore it moved through the room like a shockwave.

The three Brothers stared at him intently, all with darkened gazes on him now.

"What?" Scorpius asked them – challenged them. Vincent, Jonathan, and Anthony exchanged knowing glances at each other. They sure as fuck felt the shockwave that emanated from Scorpius – and the blackness in his eyes was surely hard to miss as well.

"Rose…" Jonathan started with his too-smart voice and soft tone – " We need you to help us. And trust us when we say we have never used a civilian before."

"But I'm not _just_ a civilian." Rose interjected harshly – "I'm a Vampire, like you, aren't I?"

"No, honey, you're not. It's in your blood – "

"Oh, she's your _honey_ now, eh Jon?" Scorpius spat.

"Maybe you should leave the room, Scor." Jonathan replied evenly, knowing why Scorpius was acting this way. A bonded male was overly jealous – and once bonded properly, would give off his own masculine scent, unique to himself only. And only when he was aroused, jealous, or around his mate. It was a warning to other Vampires not to fuck with their mate or they would get their throat ripped out. Plain and simple.

When Vampires mated, they mated for life. There was only one true bonded soul for them in the world – in all of their immortal life.

"What's your problem, Scorpius?" Rose asked with a taste of malice in her voice.

"Rose…" Jonathan grumbled but there was no stopping the train that was coming.

"What's _my_ problem? You just _had_ to sneak around and stick your nosy self into our business, didn't you? We were just fine keeping to ourselves – keeping little girls like _you_ out of our business. And now look where it's got you! You're fucked! For life! Everything has changed for you, and what's more is that you now know you have Vampire blood in you. Like we did. One bite…one slight mess up on our part and we have a fucking clingy little baby Vampire on our hands. Not only do we have Hunters to worry about, but we have _you_ to worry about now as well." Scorpius was standing, running his fingers through his hair as he only did when he was seriously stressed – giving his hair that just-fucked look to it.

It was so damn sexy.

Roses' eyes darkened at the sight of Scorpius' menacing presence before her, looking disheveled and lost. Confused. Vulnerable. And hot and bothered.

She nibbled on her bottom lip once more, causing a guttural groan to escape Scorpius' lips.

"Stop. Fucking. Biting that lip." Scorpius grumbled, wishing his Brothers weren't here to see him unraveling like this.

"Fo-cus, Scorpius. Focus." Vincent stood to stand next to Scorpius now, resting his hand on his shoulder he pushed him back into the chair with a bit of force. "Keep your mouth shut, okay?"

It was a warning.

"I seem to remember it wasn't long ago that you enjoyed my lips." Rose spoke daringly to Scorpius – silencing all of the members in the room.

Heat blazed in Scorpius' eyes as he and Rose stared at each other.

"That's my cue to go to bed." Vincent broke the moment of awkward silence and pretended to yawn as if he was tired. Silently he stood, Anthony matching him in movements and the two of them left the room and headed to their bedrooms.

Jonathan stared between the pulsating couple and momentarily wondered what it would feel like to love someone. To _feel_ for someone as these two clearly do for each other – even if Scorpius is still pretending to be blind to the feeling. To the emotion.

"I'll leave you two to it." Jonathan whispered through the tension and silence. "Goodnight."

"Wait. You guys don't have to leave – I will." Rose broke her eye contact with Scorpius and smoothed her hair down – suddenly feeling uncomfortable in her own skin.

"You're not going out there alone." Scorpius muttered between his teeth.

Rose rolled her eyes dramatically – "It's the _castle_, Scorpius, I think I can manage. Besides – if you want me to be an undercover agent for the lot of you, then we shouldn't be seen together."

"You don't know what's out there."

"Probably only Darick." Rose muttered, causing the retreating Brothers to freeze mid-step.

"What did you just say?" Anthony asked.

"What?"

"Darick, did you say?" Anthony replied dryly.

"Er, yeah. I met him tonight. Says he's your dad or something." Rose shrugged and the Brothers exchanged knowing glances. The Brothers loved Darick for helping them as much as he has – and will continue to do. But the fucker was centuries old – has seen a lot of shit, and seems to always have a plan of action.

What was his plan of action…_here?_

"Cool." Jonathan didn't want to delve any further – the fact that Darick was present at Hogwarts was another issue in and of itself – and only between the Brothers. Rose only needed to know the basics, and the art of espionage.

"Let's go." Scorpius all but demanded of Rose. He stretched tall – and Rose let her gaze graze his body, admiring the ripples of hardened muscle that seemed to cross every bit of his body. "_Rose_." He growled this time, his eyes darkening from the lustful look in her eyes.

She gulped as she drew herself back to reality. She was seriously starting to feel like a love-sick school girl, and she would have to get herself in check and fast. At this rate of desperation, she would be at Level Dominique in no time.

"Fine." She managed to croak as she passed him and headed for the exit. The other Brothers had dispersed into their sleeping quarters, leaving only Scorpius and Rose to make the long walk to the Head Dormitories. Alone, and in utter silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rose. Rose – wake up."

Rose pulled herself from her nightmare – goodness, who was she kidding. Vampires? Pfft. Whatever.

She forced her eyes to open and they beheld the face hovering in front of hers.

"Wh-what are you doing, Scorpius?" Rose jumped up so fast, she almost nailed her forehead against his.

"Time to get up, you'll be late for class and you'll probably never sleep again if that were to happen. And sleep deprivation leads to craziness – and we can't have a crazy Head Girl on our hands, now can we?" Scorpius deducted reasonably as Rose struggled to take in his reasoning. It was too early for that.

"I need coffee. I've been having nightmares." She mumbled as she pulled herself to a seated position beneath her thick blankets.

"Welcome to my life."

"Yeah, except you're a Vampire in my nightmares."

"And my Brothers and I are using you for the sole purpose of finding information from the Hunters that are stationed within the walls of Hogwarts. And don't forget the part about where your blood runs thick with Vampire genes." Scorpius shrugged.

"So…it's not a nightmare then." Rose felt like she had already slipped back to sleep and was reliving the same horrific scenes once again.

Except for a single scene that was far from horrific – Scorpius' mouth moving against her own, her body entwined in his. Moonlight laced with raindrops.

"Back to reality, sweetheart. Time for class. Get a move on or you'll have to face the day with an empty stomach." Scorpius turned on his heel and quickly exited the room.

Rose was losing it. She had _never_ overslept. She convinced herself it was based on the recent stresses put on her by the Brothers. She made a mental note to keep herself together and forget that last night ever happened.

Except – she _did_ promise the Brothers that she would eavesdrop for them. Get some information, etc. When was she supposed to find time doing that between her overloaded curriculum and extracurricular activities required by Head Girl?

She could definitely feel herself cracking under the pressure – something she hadn't experienced before. Something had to give.

She pulled herself together quick enough to make it for breakfast in the Great Hall – but with limited time to spare. She had to hurry to her first class and was the last one to take her seat.

Nobody seemed to notice, but to Rose, not being the first student in the classroom was a huge deal to her. She felt frazzled, on edge, and lost.

Her eyes were drawn to the back of the room as she passed a glance over her right shoulder – in the shadows sat Scorpius, eyes aglow with a light only she could see. Those silver orbs felt like they were trained on her own – captivating her momentarily. A student coughed loudly next to her, bringing her back down to earth.

Completely unlike her.

The class sailed by and she found herself gathering up her disjointed notes and doodles and shoving them into her bag. When she was finished, a folded sheet of parchment was coiled-to-strike on the desk in front of her. Fumbling the paper around with her nimble fingers, she found chicken-scratch and knew immediately who it was from.

_Need you tonight. After dinner. You know where._

Short and to the point – thanks, Scorpius.

Rose shoved the parchment into her bag as well and went on with the rest of her day, still struggling to catch up from the disoriented morning.

Never. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Uncover Our Heads and Reveal Our Souls

_Here is a list of songs that have inspired me to write this chapter: _

Fever Ray – The Wolf

Fever Ray – Keep The Streets Empty For Me

Ultra DJ's – Me & U

Waldeck – Floater

Trifonic – Lies

_I hope you enjoy this – it's longer than the last chapter. You'll have about 15 pages worth of Word Documents to read ^.^ Comment and let me know how this story is evolving. Thank you so much, faithful readers and reviewers! Your reviews help me so much, you have no idea. Keep 'em coming! Love to all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plan was simple, really.

There was no plan.

Rose panted as she swept silently through the hallways, well past dinner. Most of the students were in their common rooms studying or working on homework. Which, Rose would've been doing the same had she not met a group of lively Vampires who needed her assistance.

_Her_. Little, bookworm Rose. Four gruesome and overly intimidating creatures needed _her_. The thought more than intrigued her – and the fact that she was part Vampire tugged at her subconscious. She often found herself daydreaming about what life would be like if she were turned into one of the beautiful Vampires.

But her thoughts stopped there for now – she was nearing the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where the alleged Hunter resided. A surge of cologne invaded her senses as she entered the dark classroom. At the brief in the Brothers common room earlier that night, she remembered them saying how the Hunters smelled of cinnamon. This stench was far from cinnamon – but Rose made a mental note to tell the Brothers, since this guy was clearly trying to cover up an odor.

"Can I help you." A voice broke through the blackness. Rose couldn't tell directly where it came from, so she stood as still as stone.

"Erm, yes. I – I was hoping to talk to you about getting extra credit?" Rose sounded less than convincing as the words escaped her mouth.

"Miss Weasley?" The voice came closer, and in the dim lamplight she identified the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. "You hardly need extra credit. You have one of the highest marks in the class."

"Yes, but with all my extracurricular activities taking my time away from focusing completely on my schoolwork, I have found that my grades have been slipping. And I do realize that my definition of 'slipping' may differ from the norm – but to me, my grades are bad. And I would like to raise them." Rose tilted her chin upwards, a sign of strength and resolve.

"And…what, exactly, did you have in mind for this 'extra credit'?" The Professor drawled.

"Well – I was going to leave that up to you, sir."

Silence stretched for too many seconds. The Professor stood there, eyes peering into hers, looking for any sign of weakness.

Rose would show none.

"Fine. Come into my office." The Professor turned his back towards Rose and headed toward his private office – but not before his eyes grazed the shadowy confines of the room. Much like a very suspicious person would do.

Rose had no choice but to follow him – her eyes raking through the darkness as well.

Neither of them noticed him standing there. But that was the point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no way in _hell_ Scorpius was going to let Rose venture out alone tonight. And no way was he letting another Brother follow her when it was _his_ right to protect her. He knew the signs of a mated male – but he was fucking far from it. He was just enamored by her – for the moment. It would pass and once the year was over, once they no longer needed her help – he would disappear and let her live a normal life. And he would move on with his fucked up one. But for now, he took it upon himself to make sure she lived to see graduation day.

She really was playing a dangerous game. The Hunters weren't a joke –they were real, and they killed bloodthirsty Vampires without a second thought. They were fearless, gutless creatures, and if they weren't afraid of full-blooded full-grown male warrior Vampires, what the hell were they willing to do with a sweet, innocent young girl?

That's why he wasn't playing around with her safety. Yeah, that was it. He was concerned about her safety, that's all.

But hot-damn, did she look gorgeous, bathed in the dim lamp light, chin pressed skyward in clear defiance and strength. Precious lips pursed together to prove her point – Rose was a woman who got what she wanted and knew how to get it. Why the _fuck_ was she ever jealous of her cousin, Dominique? It was so obvious that most of the girls in the school were jealous of _her, _Rose Weasley. And they had every reason to be.

Casting his stray thoughts aside, he stood like marble and focused on the task at hand. This surely was the Hunter that Jonathan had met at the club. At least, Jonathan was sure of it. But Scorpius knew their scent – knew there was nothing they could do about their presence at the school. The Hunter was protected here – but if they ever met outside of school property, he wouldn't be so safe. He'd be a bloodstain on the sidewalk.

Watching Rose and the _Professor_ saunter into his private quarters, Scorpius grew anxious. Sure, Scorpius could bust through the office door at any second and rip his throat out in one clean move – but he would have a lot of explaining to do. Instead, he shifted in the shadows, drawing silently nearer to the door; ears perked and straining to hear even the slightest off-kilter shuffle. When it came to Hunters, Scorpius barely trusted even his heightened sense of hearing.

Moments went by – a couple, then a few, and counting.

Something was wrong – the air was charged with electricity, causing Scorpius' senses to prickle all over. Rose was in there too fucking long. That was it – he was going in. Scorpius shifted to toss himself through the wooden frame, uncaring. In his mind he had it all played out – he'd barge in, unforeseen, unexpected, and really fucking angry. His teeth were already elongating for the attack.

But then he heard her muffled voice – "Sure will. Goodnight Professor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose stepped out of the Hunters – err, _Professors_ office. Immediately, she knew they weren't alone. There was somebody else in the room with them – and she hoped the Professor didn't feel it too.

Without a single glance backward, she bee-lined for the classroom door and scurried toward her Head Chambers as quickly as she could. She had strict instructions from the Brothers to not return to their common room – they would catch up tomorrow with what she found out.

She was ready to talk to Scorpius about everything, but assumed he wouldn't even be there tonight. For safety reasons.

Boy, was she wrong.

In one of the darker corriders, a body slammed into hers, crashing her against the stone wall. Before she could even react to the attack – she knew it was him.

Scorpius. _Hers._

"I thought you couldn't – " Rose started but was cut off by Scorpius' cold finger against her lips.

"You did great in there." Scorpius whispered with a husky voice. Rose could feel the electricity coursing between them. It was an addicting feeling that was foreign to her – foreign until she met him.

Searching for his silver orbs in the darkness, she met his stare. Icy. Hardened. And yet, something warm flickered behind his practiced malice.

"Thank you." She whispered back at him, chin tilting upward towards him. He was standing in front of her now, one hand by her head on the wall, the other pushed her stray hair gently behind her ear, caressing her cheek bone as he did so. The feel of his touch on her skin only enhanced the electrical current flowing between them.

Rose inhaled sharply.

"I can't handle this, Scorpius. I can't handle this hot and cold with you." Rose pleaded as she broke the trance and turned her face away from his. She nibbled on her bottom lip, for it seemed all she could do to keep herself from claiming his mouth with her own.

His stare was so intent – so fixated on her that she could feel the heat from his eyes on her skin. His thumb traced her jawline, to her lips. He brushed his cool finger across her lower lip – the one she was nibbling on – and heard a low guttural growl emanate from him.

"I'm no good for you." He finally broke the hushed silence. Rose exhaled deeply. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath.

"I don't care what's good for me." Rose dared to meet his eyes, but the strength of his hand on her jawline wouldn't let her turn her head to face him. She swallowed hard.

"For whatever fucking reason, I do." He replied. Clearly, he wasn't the romantic type. This caused Rose to smirk slightly. And nibbled her bottom lip once more.

He growled.

"What if it's the other way around – what if I'm no good for you?" Rose challenged. The cold stone at her back, and the cold body in front of her caused a chill to spread down her spine. Though the electricity between them was heating up. The two sensations mixed was sensory overload.

"You're too good – "

"You don't know me, Scorpius Malfoy. You don't know anything about me." Rose quipped before he could finish his sentence.

"On the contrary, Miss Weasley, I know a lot about you. I've heard about your family, about _you_ all through my childhood. Though I wasn't present in body, I was present in mind. My father, though he will never admit it to anyone else, had a thing for your mother. Shocking, I know. So yes, Rose. I do know you. And I know you deserve better than anything I could give you."

"You could give me immortality. I don't see anyone else bringing that to the table." Rose dismissed the statement about her mother – for it couldn't be true. Besides, his body was gravitating closer and closer to hers, causing her speech to choke in her throat.

She reached out and grazed her fingernails across his hip and around to his back, burrowing under his shirt. She dug lightly into his skin. He dipped his head down to hers and closed his eyes. A hiss escaped his lips and his grip strengthened on her jaw, forcing her to turn to him now. Eyes locked.

"I will not curse you with that."

"It's far from a curse, Scorpius." She drawled as her other free hand reached up to where his tattoo was etched beneath his shirt. She gently twirled and circled her fingers over his etching.

Another hiss escaped his lips. Clearly he was trying to hold onto his last bit of self control.

"You make me feel things I never dreamed of feeling. I know we barely know each other, but it feels like my body knows you." Rose dragged her thin finger down his spine. Scorpius arched against her touch. "I'm good with school, yes. I'm good with balancing large workloads and organizing events and such. But I never _felt_ anything. I've been living a life just to stay busy – not living it based on what was in my heart. I'm much deeper than my studies. I'm…misplaced. But I do what I think is right, what I thought was _expected_ of me. And then the four of you guys show up at the school and throw a wrench in everything I knew. Everything I planned. But fuck it, I don't want plans. I want to live for what I _feel_. And you make me feel, Scorpius. I don't care if we never end up together. I just want to feel this feeling, for I know I will never feel this way with anyone else once you leave."

"Yes you will. You'll fall in love and that's something I will _never_ dream of. But you'll have it. And it will be a much more fulfilling feeling than this. _This_ - " Scorpius motioned between them, " – is _lust_."

"I don't care." Rose whispered and closed the distance between them – her lips meeting his neck – his vein. Scorpius groaned as she pressed sweet kisses along his neck. Both of his hands were solidly planted against the wall, caging her body in with his massive frame.

"Rose…we really shouldn't be doing this." Scorpius moaned when Rose bit his neck in protest.

"Fuck what we should be doing." Rose hissed and bit him once again, though this time harder.

Scorpius' knees nearly buckled and his eyes rolled slightly. Fangs started to elongate as his lips parted to let his breath escape.

Now or never- he needed her to know the monster he truly was. This soft shit he showed around her wasn't something he showed anyone else. And he felt she needed to know the truth. The whole truth.

With lightning speed, he grabbed her neck with his hand, tearing her lips from his throat. He pressed her hard against the stone wall and moved his mouth close to her ear – but not before allowing her to get a full glimpse of his elongated fangs.

"I eat people, Rose. I could snap your neck in two, right here right now and drain your lifeless body. And I would _love_ it. It would sustain me, Rose. For you, _human_, you are nothing but food to me. I'm a fucking monster. You should remember that."

He harshly let go of her throat, pushing himself away from her.

"Fine then. I get it." Rose licked her bottom lip, "So _feed on me_."

Well, Merlins balls, that wasn't the response he was expecting. He was expecting something more along the lines of her running away from him, screaming and crying in fear and from broken dreams.

But instead, she offered herself to him.

He wasn't looking at her now, but he could hear her move. Hear something hit the floor.

Her robe was off. She donned a spaghetti strap undershirt and jeans. Her well-endowed chest rolled with each deep breath she took. Each slow step she took to close the distance once more. There was that resolve in her eyes – strength, unafraid, and ready.

"You don't know what the fuck you're asking for, Rose." Scorpius warned, his body screaming at him to run from her. She was dangerous for him – so fucking dangerous. For the truth behind his eyes was that he wanted to scoop her up in his arms, and bury himself deep into her – his fangs, and other parts as well. He wanted her so completely, moreso than he ever felt towards another.

And there she was, eyes boring into his own, yet the only one who looked fearful was Scorpius.

"Feed." Rose demanded and felt a wave of need emanate from Rose. A shockwave that moved through the air, sizzling on his cold skin. Cold no more. His skin heated up as it only did around her.

Rose tilted her head to the side, exposing her long, lean neck. Her lifeline – to _him_.

Scorpius slammed his body against hers so quickly that Rose didn't even see him move. Just felt him against her. She sighed a breath of relief and parted her lips for him. He claimed them without hesitation, pressing his tongue against her bottom lip and suckling it lightly. Rose mewled at the sensation, and pressed harder into the kiss. Her fingers found his back once again, so muscular and strong. Hard, chiseled. She dug her fingers into his pale skin and kissed him with a passion she had never known.

And he poured himself into her. Fingers entwined in her hair, tugging gently as he forced himself to stay away from her neck. He could hear her pulse, feel her need, and read all the emotions she emptied into their kiss.

She was falling for him. And he for her.

And that was just not fucking okay.

Just this one time. Just this once. And he would keep her at arms distance from now on.

He just needed to feel _this_, this one time. Nobody had ever cared for him. Nobody had even fucking _remembered_ him after he drank from them. His life was filled with meaningless moments and empty memories.

But this was one he wouldn't soon forget. She was delicate, yet something inside her was so damn strong. So damn right for him that he couldn't deny himself of her.

"Oh, Scorpius." Rose moaned breathily as she momentarily broke the kiss. But the sound of her voice – the intense need she radiated didn't keep Scorpius away for long. His fangs were fully elongated and he was very aware of that. He didn't ever remember kissing somebody like this – with fangs elongated. But Rose masterfully twirled her tongue around his fangs, around his tongue, and sucked on his lips just right. Just fucking perfectly.

One of her hands raked through his hair as the two of them stumbled backwards, until it was Scorpius' turn to be pinned against the stone hall. Rose opened her eyes to meet his – her eyes were dark. Black, almost. And Scorpius had no fucking idea what his looked like right now – probably the same from the look she just gave him.

"Your eyes…"

"Yours…"

A moan escaped Rose's lips and that was all the conversation they needed. Scorpius bent down and easily scooped Rose up, wrapping her legs around his waist he spun her around and slammed her against the wall that he was just against. A groan, a hiss, and the passion they shared came back in full swing.

Scorpius scraped his fingers deep into her thigh, and stretched upwards towards her hips. The movement, the sensation caused Rose to buck her hips against his. Just once.

Once was all it took for Scorpius to cry out.

"Please!" Rose all but screamed at him. "I need to feel this. With you."

"I – I don't know what will happen if I…"

Rose didn't let him finish. She knew his fangs were out, and with all the strength she could muster – and with the element of surprise – she grabbed the back of his head and pulled down, down to meet her neck.

Fangs went into her skin easily. A surge of pain went through her but it was quickly replaced by pleasure. Scorpius couldn't stop himself once he tasted even just a small amount of her blood. He sucked, moaned, and arched against her as he drank.

Deep gulps. Rose groaned and closed her eyes, the sensation caused her belly to heat up – deep within her, and something was pulling, tugging. Claim him. Kiss him. _Fuck him_.

Her fingers entwined themselves in his hair and she let her head fall back as he drank her in – drank her lifesource that she willingly offered to him.

Scorpius finally broke away from her neck, panting heavily. Eyes blackened but full of life. Rose stared back at him. Her own eyes were black – Scorpius could see them clearly now. The hazel was gone – black remained in its' place. Rose's blood was smeared on his lips and his tongue traced his fangs, savoring every last drop of her. His body was roaring to life – he needed more of her.

"Kiss me." Rose demanded and Scorpius didn't hesitate to close the distance. Her blood was like none he ever tasted before, and his body reacted like never before. A surge of energy pulsed with every beat of his blackened heart – every breath he took was heightened. His senses, his touch. Her touch against him. Her tongue against his. The sound of her mewling, her breathing, her heart racing.

He was warm. Completely – from head to toe. His body was…human again. But not fully. Her blood brought him back to life. Literally. His skin was warm, his heart was beating, and he felt fucking _alive._

"What…are you?" Scorpius took a step back from Rose, reveling in the new sensations he was experiencing thanks to her. Thanks to her _blood._ "I've drank from Vampires before. Humans, of course. But I've never…" He stared at his hands that felt normal again.

"I'm…Rose. Just Rose." She didn't even know what she was saying. She clutched at her throat and studied the beautiful creature before her. So strong – so masculine – so gorgeous.

"We should go." Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her away from the wall, and disappeared down the empty blackened corridor.

* * *

"He'll be having class outside, today. In the sun." Rose confessed what she had learned from the Professor last night to the Four Brothers. "No doubt he told me that to fish for information – to see if I would tell you. Then he would know I was spying for you guys."

"Clearly." Was Jonathans response as he sighed. Anthony smashed his fist into the door and smiled from the pain. Vincent remained motionless and emotionless. Not a shade of feeling passed over his features.

But Scorpius – couldn't take his eyes off of Rose. She could feel his gaze at any given second, perusing across her body. Her face. Her lips.

It caused the blood in her veins to reheat every time she met his smoldering gaze.

"Well, we have no choice. We have to show up. Wear a lot of fucking clothing." Jonathan resolved and slapped his palms against his knees before he stood up.

"Can't we just be 'sick'?" Anthony mumbled.

"Great idea, asshole. Four of us, sick. The Professor will know it's Rose that's helping us. Moron." Jonathan spat.

"We don't have to worry about it for a couple hours. We'll reconvene at lunch and go from there." Scorpius broke from his trance and rejoined the conversation. "Rose, I need to speak with you. Privately. Let's take a walk."

"Okay." Rose sighed, she could use a little more quiet time with Scorpius. A lot more, in fact.

Scorpius arose from the shadows. The Four Brothers studied him as if he had the plague.

"What…the fuck…is going on with you, Scor?" Anthony asked in shock. "You look…overly healthy. Normal, in fact."

"I'm fine."

"I fucking see that." Anthony replied shortly. "Did you feed?"

"Scorpius, let's go." Rose summoned him to follow her before he could divulge their private moments to the rest of his Brothers. Rose wanted to keep those moments to herself a bit longer.

Scorpius followed Rose without saying another word, leaving his Brothers staring after him in confusion and distress.

They strolled side by side – earning stares from other students. Stares of awe at Scorpius' magnificent body and overly handsome face, and looks of disgust at Rose being the one to walk next to him. The two of them remained straight faced, just the Head Boy and Head Girl doing whatever Head duties were required of them. They didn't look like friends. They didn't look like much of anything, except authoritative seventh years.

Neither of them noticed the sunlight that poured through the windows until they had already made it across half of the castle.

"Should we stop and get you a sweatshirt?" Rose finally asked as they passed through another ray of light. Scorpius paused and stood still in the sunlight.

Nothing.

The look in his eyes told it all.

"What the fuck are you?" Scorpius held his hand up in the sunlight and stared at it as if he himself had the bloody plague.

"The sun…shouldn't you be melting or something?" Rose whispered, making sure there were no students close enough to hear her. "You're making a scene. Let's walk."

Though nobody was close enough to hear her, the awkward movement and look of awe on Scorpius' face as he stood in the sunlight was definitely calling for attention.

The two of them found the nearest empty classroom and broke inside. Dust and thin strips of sunlight broke through the boarded and semi-broken windows. The desks were all pushed against the wall in a messy pile of debris, the floor was covered in dirt and grime. And the smell was less than pleasing.

Scorpius shut the door swiftly behind him and glared down at Rose who was bathed in those pin-pricks of light. She was fucking gorgeous.

"You're more than just Vampire. I've fed from Vampires, humans, whatever. None of them ever made me…" Scorpius didn't know what he was. But he was about to find out. Zipping across the room at Vampire speed, he tore one of the boards from the window; allowing the sun to pour freely into the classroom and shroud him with light.

Light that didn't burn. Didn't hurt. Didn't force him to run for cover.

"Maybe you're changing." Rose shrugged as she observed the boy. It was like watching a child opening gifts at Christmas. There was a newfound excitement behind those darkened silver eyes – an excitement and bewilderment that Rose was glad she had the ability to witness. For she knew that this boy – this _man - _was not used to being surprised.

"It's your blood." Scorpius finally dragged himself back to the moment, "Your blood did something to me. While it courses through me, I can be in the sun. I can…feel warm. I know it sounds ridiculous – but you're something. Something I've never come across."

"I'm just human. With a little Vampire blood in me, or so you say."

"You're more than that." Scorpius ran his fingers through his messy hair, mussing it up even further.

"Come on. We need to get to class." Rose shrugged. She didn't have the strength right now to ponder what newfound magical creatures' blood coursed through her veins. Whatever she was – it didn't matter. Not like these guys would turn her anyway. She was under no illusion that once this year ended, she would never see the Four guys again.

Which is why she wanted to spend whatever time she could with Scorpius – better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Or, in their case, lust. Better to have lust and lost than to never have lusted at all.

But deep down she knew she'd never meet another man who captivated her like this one did. The boy with silver eyes and strange teeth. The boy with cold skin and a piercing glare.

"What are you thinking about, Rose." The soothing voice broke her pitied trance.

"About what will happen when this school year is done." She shrugged. Honesty was her policy – she had nothing to hide. No feelings to hide, for in truth she never knew these types of feelings existed. She was still waging and internal battle between the Rose that came to this school and the Rose she felt she was now.

Truthfully, the Rose she has become felt more at home and at ease than the Rose who buried herself in books to hide her feelings of loneliness. Her feelings of displacement. Few knew about how she would escape in the middle of the night, just to feel _something_. She'd run through the fields, bathing herself in the moonlight. Free.

"You know what will happen after this year is done. That's why we shouldn't make more out of this than there is. You're helping us. We're helping you."

"How. How are you helping me?" Rose pushed.

"By keeping you alive. The Hunters would be suspicious one way or another, because you and I share Head Quarters. They're going to assume that you and I know something about each other. The more we fake our _relationship_ in public, the better. Around the other students, I am just cold, heartless, fucked up Scorpius Malfoy. And you're…Rose. Just Rose. The Rose that you were before you met us."

"Funny, I was just thinking about that girl." Rose scoffed, "And how she doesn't exist anymore."

"Bring that _bitch_ back to life." Scorpius turned on his heel and stormed out of the classroom in anger.

Anger that Rose didn't understand.

* * *

Scorpius swept through the hallways at mach-speed.

_She doesn't exist anymore._

Great. He fucked up someone else's life now, too. Becoming a Vampire wasn't a choice he had. As an infant they had this forced upon them and underwent the complete change when they were mere teenagers. They had fed, fucked, and killed people. They were in a war with the Hunters – and the only thing stopping them from living a semi-normal life was finishing their last year here at Hogwarts.

In coming here, none of them thought they would make friends. Well, the other Brothers didn't make any. They were locked down in their own Dormitory. But not Scorpius – no. He had to become Head Boy, a title he was far from deserving of. And he had to meet that beautiful, simple little Weasley girl.

And now by being around him, she had died. The girl she was, was no longer. The girl he tried his hardest to preserve.

But fuck-all now.

He made a mental note to keep her from getting to him. They would work together, since she was involved in it now. He vowed to keep her safe, and disa-fucking-ppear from her life once the school year was over.

And never look back.


	9. Do You Want Me Like I Want You, Silence

_Soooooo I need to pause here for a moment and explain a few things about the story and how it's progressing, I suppose. So take this all with an open mind as I am. I have to say, the last chapter had some mixed reviews and I totally don't mind that. What blew me away (and sorry if I offend any of you with this, I understand some of you are probably avid Twilight fans, but I am not) was a review I received comparing me to Stephanie Meyers. While she is absolutely successful in her endeavors, I am not a fan of her Twilight novels. I found her characters lacking in more ways than I can count. But when my last chapter was compared to the character developments from Twilight, I think I about fell out of my seat – but before I ruffle any feathers by stating this, I must say THANK YOU to the reader who wrote me that review. For it opened my eyes. The last thing I want to do is lose my characters to some sappy romance-charged unrealistic sequence of events. BUT, in my defense, the characters must undergo a certain amount of change. I mean, don't you think you might be changed after finding out the world you knew and found comfort in was far more than it seemed? I know I would! I would be absolutely intrigued and when I myself am intrigued, it almost becomes an obsession to obtain as much knowledge as possible about whatever subject was intriguing. (Mine happen to consist of Wars). But really, THANK YOU once again to all you faithful reviewers, you honestly have no idea how your reviews effect my writing and one simple review, such as the Twilight Review (I dub it officially) will change the dynamic of my characters for now. I will do my best to bring out the old Rose and Scorpius without compromising the changes they are undergoing and fighting in the meantime. And if any of you readers have honestly read this entire Authors Note/Rant, I urge you to leave a comment, any comment, including the word ABSTEMIOUS. It is one of my favorite words in the Engligh language –and the only one to have all vowels in their exact order. You're welcome for blowing your mind with that one. And onward we go! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Review review review!_

* * *

Sitting in Charms class – Rose dug into her books with quill in hand and crisp parchment splayed before her. She scribbled angrily on the parchment – causing nearby students to snicker and make remarks about the bookworm that she always seemed to be.

"_I bet she doesn't get out much."_

"_Well, we know she doesn't get _around_ much."_

"_Not very popular with the boys – never has been."_

The remarks bit her, they stung. But maybe the realization of what she confessed earlier scared her back into the only thing she knew – books. Schoolwork. And large loads of extracurricular activities. Who said she had to lapse on everything else just because the Blood Brothers came along? Nobody, that's who. She could still be who she was and help them out when it was convenient for her.

"Rose, can I borrow your notes?" Albus was standing next to her now – funny, she didn't even realize he was there.

"Write your own, Albus." She spat. He didn't deserve that. "I'm sorry – just, a lot going on." Rose sighed and put her quill down. Eyes were staring at her.

"I know. We've noticed you don't eat with us anymore. You're late for classes. You didn't even bother with the Herbology paper that was due on Monday. What's going on? I'm worried about you." Albus' voice was near a whisper now – he knew his cousin preferred their conversations in private.

"I'm fine." Rose tucked her auburn hair behind her ears and took a deep breath – "I just needed to refocus myself. I guess I've been a little under the weather."

"Are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you this…out of it." Albus questioned further.

"Don't worry about me, Albus. I'm a big girl." Rose forced her best smile and apparently it was sufficient enough for Albus.

"We should hang out soon. Catch up on things. I've got a lot of gossip to share. Besides, the other Prefects are wondering when the next meeting is? To discuss the upcoming dance…"

"The dance!" Rose slapped her forehead with her palm. "Of course. Erm. We'll have a meeting in the usual place on Friday. Have everyone bring their best ideas for the dance. I want it to be different, not cliché. Something…something we'll remember for years to come."

* * *

It was lunchtime – time to reconvene with the Brothers to discuss the upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts class and the fact that it was being held outside. How the hell would they make this happen? Without giving themselves away. Without melting or exploding right there in the sun? That's what the Hunter was fishing for. A reason to isolate the boys. A reason to get them kicked out of school. A reason for him to kill them.

Well, good fucking luck with that.

Rose found the dormitory quick – spat the password and entered inside. The Four Brothers were sitting around the fireplace, all eyes darted to her.

"I've got the solution." Rose tossed her bag into the empty armchair that sat next to her. "You all drink my blood."

'FUCK THAT!" Scorpius had flown out of his chair and was in front of her, his back against her in a protective action. Fangs elongated. "NOBODY TOUCHES HER!"

"Holy. Shit. Scor." Jonathan whispered. The three boys looked at him in shock. Anthony was usually the one to lose his shit, but what the hell…

"Why?" Vincent questioned before things escalated out of control. From the look on Scorpius' face, he was already well past that level by now. He looked as if he was ready to rip out his own Brothers' throats if they breathed the wrong way.

"Scorpius can withstand sunlight. He drank from me last night. I assume the same will happen to each of you – you can drink just enough to make it through class. I'm sure it will work." Rose had to speak loudly over Scorpius' incessant growling.

"I said…_nobody _touches her." His voice was exponentially lower now, but the threat remained the same.

"I'm not yours to command." Rose said with malice in her voice, "You don't own me. I think it's your Brothers' choice whether they want my blood or not. Either way, I'm spilling it."

And without warning, Rose took the pair of shears that she had hidden in her hand and sliced deep across her wrist. She winced from the pain, but held her wrist out to the Brothers.

Anthony was on her in a heartbeat. Mouth against her wrist, taking a few deep gulps. He pulled himself away, getting just enough to last him for the afternoon.

His amber eyes stared at her in awe. He looked at his hands, now pink with flowing blood. Life. Warmth.

"The fuck…" Anthony was shoved out of the way by Scorpius, and checked against the nearest wall.

"I TOLD YOU – "

Jonathan was at Rose's wrist, sucking gently at the wound. Taking in her blood in small sips, not wanting to frighten her.

What a sight this was, Rose standing tall and elegant. Resolved in her decision to feed these gruesome Warrior Vampires. _Her blood_. And Jonathan now on his knees, suckling gently at her wrist. Eyes in shock, staring at her as he was clearly feeling the lifesource she offered him.

Vincent was the last to stand before her. He didn't appear sure about this – but after seeing his Brothers' reaction to her blood, he knew he needed to try it so he could withstand class in the sunlight and not _die_.

He had no choice, really.

He bent down on one knee – mirroring a proposal of sorts. Or bowing to a Queen. His eyes closed and he delicately placed his fangs against her wrist. Rose stared down at him, catching the subtle moves and gentle touches.

Vincent was a romantic at heart – even if he did take a vow of celibacy and a life without love.

"Are you fucking done?" Scorpius was seething as Vincent stood and wiped his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. Eyes wide in surprise. "Move out of my way, assholes."

Scorpius took Rose's wounded wrist in one hand, and punctured his finger with one of his fangs. Droplets of black blood trickled down his finger. He pressed his blood to her wound, and Rose stared in complete and utter shock as her deep gash closed up with ease.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again, do you understand me?" Scorpius reprimanded Rose as if she were a child.

"Don't start with me, Scorpius." Rose rubbed her wrist and stared at the brutish boys in front of her. "You're welcome."

"I don't think you fucking get it, _little girl_." Scorpius was in her face now, eyes dark as coal and voice thick in the electrically charged air. He wasn't playing around, this was as serious as she'd ever seen him – "We are _monsters_. Any one of us could have lost control of ourselves and ate you like Thanksgiving dinner. Don't you _ever_ spill your blood in front of _any_ of us again, do you under-fucking-stand me?"

Her eyes searched for any kind of protest from the Brothers. They stared at her blankly, confused about the sensations her blood incited in them, and guilty because apparently what Scorpius was saying was true.

They weren't her friends. They truly didn't care about her. They were just using her.

And here Rose thought she had somebody on her side. Someone who understood her loneliness and could identify with her in some dark way.

But no. They stared at her, confirming that they truly were monsters, as Scorpius called them. And everything she had grown to believe about the Boys was now shattered once again.

That made twice this year that her little perception of reality was ruined.

Without another word, she plucked her bag from the vacant chair, fluttered back into the hallway, and became another face in the crowd.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts came too soon. Two of the Brothers had already successfully attended the outdoor session, much to the Professor's dismay. It was Rose's turn to go to class with Scorpius and Vincent.

She entered the circle of students silently, slipping among them and finding a seat in the cool autumn grass. The heat of the sun caressed her skin in stark contrast to the cool breeze and chilled ground. Autumn was her favorite time of year. Fallen leaves littered the ground, dancing recklessly in the breeze. Consuming the earth as if it were their last dying attempt at life.

Scorpius and Vincent hadn't shown up yet and Rose wondered if they would at all. The Professor eyed her cautiously as he approached her.

"You look a little ill today, Miss Weasley. Are you feeling okay?" He asked with the slightest hint of a smirk.

Rose looked up at him with apparent anger – "I'm fine, thanks for asking, Professor." She'd be fine right now if she hadn't sacrificed her precious blood to those ungrateful pricks.

"I'll keep an eye on you." The Professor offered, and if Rose didn't know any better she'd have dismissed that comment as him just being kind and concerned for her health. But there was more than one meaning in his statement, Rose picked up on it quickly.

A shadow passed over her, behind her. She turned slightly to see who had just passed by – Scorpius. Who didn't even look in her direction, not once. And Vincent, a half a pace behind. Both were donned in black long-sleeved fitted waffle-textured shirts and tight dark jeans. And those damned boots.

Except for reasons unbeknownst to Rose, Vincent looked polished. Much moreso than Scorpius, who looked like he just jumped off the back of a long ride on a horse.

Since none of them were in chairs, Rose hugged her knees against her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She refused to look at the Brothers, though they were seated directly across from her in the circle of students. The Professor floated around the middle of the group, teaching something that Rose was clearly not paying attention to.

His eyes darted towards the Brothers to see if they started imploding or setting on fire. And clearly, from the angered look in his eyes, he was disappointed to see that they were still sitting there. Very much alive.

Vincent darted his eyes towards Rose for a split second. As if that was his quick way of saying "Thank You".

Great. Thanks a fucking bunch, asshole. Rose gritted her teeth to keep herself from expressing her true opinion right now. She was sitting there; nauseas, dizzy, tired, and weak while they sat over there, empowered in the sun.

"Rose – maybe you could enlighten us with other mystical creatures of the past. So far we have fairies and werewolves, can you name another?" The Professor caught her off guard – but she knew what answer he desired for her to give. The only other obvious answer there was – Vampires.

"Cherubs." Rose offered quickly, not missing a beat. The Professor looked displeased.

"Cherubs." He repeated, though his tone was dangerous, dismissive. Mocking.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Do _you_ know of any other mystical creatures besides the ones already mentioned?" The Professor looked pleased in his choice.

"Your mom." Scorpius answered with a straight face. The class erupted with laughter, only to be silenced by the glare in the Professor's eyes. Seething hate radiated from him as his eyes never left Scorpius' face.

"_Vampires_." The Professor paced the ground, eyes pinned on Scorpius. "You know about those, don't you Malfoy?"

"I dunno, ask your mom." Scorpius replied easily, stretching back to lean against his hands. Smug look on his face.

"Enough with the jokes. My office. Tonight." The Professor wheeled around to face Rose – "You, come with him."

"Me?" Roes pointed to herself in shock, "Why do I have to go?"

"I think we need to discuss what being Head Boy and Girl means. Both of you are _failing_ at it." A hush fell over the students' surrounding them. The old Rose would have been mortified, but the new Rose knew she needed to pretend like she didn't know a thing about the Brothers to save both herself and them.

"Professor, I _beg_ of you – _please _don't force me to spend any more time with the git than I already have to. It's unbearable." Rose played the game and played it well. The students snickered at her comment and Scorpius just sat there, smug to the core.

She was even naïve enough to believe the Professor fell for it as well.

* * *

Rose was having a bad fucking day. First, the loss of blood and for what? Next, her humiliation during class and now detention.

Detention was _not_ her thing. She couldn't recall a time _ever_ when she had to serve one.

Let alone with a Hunter who was portraying some obvious signs of suspicion in Rose. Being that it was after dinner, Rose was able to don her civilian clothes.

She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a cream colored boyfriend sweater. Slipping into a pair of UGG boots (one of her favorite Muggle clothing items) she tousled her auburn hair and fluffed it gloriously around her face before she headed to detention. Just before she reached her bedroom door, she noticed the glint of silver catch her eye.

There, on her dresser, was a well polished pocket knife.

Funny, she never owned a pocket knife before…

And suddenly she knew exactly who put it there.

Scorpius.

Her stomach dropped. He wouldn't have given her a weapon if he didn't think she would need to use it.

Shoving the pocket knife deep into her pocket with a gulp, she yanked on her sweater to cover the apparent bulge. Realizing that there was no way to conceal the weapon, she decided to stick it into her oversized comfortable boots.

Perfect. Nobody would ever suspect her to first of all, hide a weapon. And second of all, conceal it.

Right?

Pulling her door tightly shut behind her, she headed to Detention with a newfound fear.

"Scorpius?" She called as she whistled past his doorway. No answer. He must not be here.

A chill shivered its' way down her spine and she nibbled her bottom lip nervously. A quick glance around ensured her that she was indeed, alone.

But just to be sure, she removed her wand from her pocket and set a few minor traps around the dormitory.

Just in case.

Her feet moved swiftly, carrying her to the one place she didn't want to be right now. Or ever, really.

The Dungeons.

Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Detention.

She steadied her breathing as she pushed the heavy door open and entered the classroom. That damned cologne filled her senses.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. How kind of you to arrive." The Professor clapped his hands with a smile and approached her from the head of the classroom. The heavy door fell closed behind her.

"Where is Scorpius? Er, Malfoy…" Rose asked nervously.

"Late. As usual. But why am I not surprised? I hoped he would show up with you…"

"Why would you think that?" Rose prompted. She knew he was trying to corner her into admitting something about the two of them. Anything.

"You share a dormitory. You live together. You must know where he is…" He pried.

"I'm not his mother, and my responsibility isn't to worry about where he's run off to and with whom." Rose shrugged and took a sideways step away from the advancing Professor.

"Well then maybe we can discuss how he is doing, being Head Boy and all." The Professor slid sideways onto a nearby desk and rested his foot in the chair, his elbow on his lifted knee, and chin on his fist.

Rose mirrored his image and sat herself on a desk opposite him. She figured if he tried to do anything, she had better access to that knife in her boot.

"There isn't much to discuss, really." Rose played along with his little game of 20-questions, "He doesn't show up for meetings. He neglects his rounds. He abuses the docking of points from other students, and all around just sucks at being Head Boy."

"Hmm." Was all that the Professor said. He studied Rose carefully, making her uncomfortable.

"Sorry I'm late." Scorpius broke the awkward moment between the two of them – much to Rose's relief.

"Are you?" The Professor asked incredulously.

"No." Scorpius replied evenly. He tucked his fingers into the edge of his pockets, posing much like a GQ model would.

And he looked like a killer.

Rose thought he was the most beautiful creature she ever laid eyes on. Deadly, dangerous, and dashing.

"Where were you?" The Professor demanded.

"Not here."

"Where?"

"Not. Here." Scorpius was unforgiving in his stare. Rose could feel the air heat up with a sort of electricity – much different than the kind she experienced with Scorpius in their intimate moments. No, this was territorial. Dangerous. Deadly. And unnervingly comfortable for Scorpius.

Rose studied him now, that smug grin on his face, hands tucked comfortably into his jeans. Even his posture was at ease. Yet here was Rose, scared out of her damn mind for she knew the truth. And she realized that the Professor knew too. She wasn't fooling anyone.

And this little detention wasn't because he wanted them to write lines.

No. This was a battle.

She remained silent and still as stone. One hand rested on her knee, ready to grab the knife if necessary. And she prayed that it wouldn't come to that.

"You're cleaning the silver today." The Professor knew he wasn't going to win a battle of wits against Scorpius, so he resorted to winning a battle of wills. Will Scorpius prove his true identity?

"Sorry, no can do." Scorpius shrugged, remaining rooted in his position.

"Why not?" _Because you're vampire._

"I thought we were having a meeting about our Head Boy and Girl duties. Did you lie to us, _Professor_?" Scorpius let the words roll of his tongue like poison.

"Fine. You want a meeting?" The Professor grinned devilishly, turned and waved his hand towards his private chambers.

Four men exited the Professors private office and entered the classroom. A chill spread through the air in a wave. Scorpius stiffened dangerously, standing straighter now. Poised to pounce.

Rose didn't think her heart could race any faster without her going into immediate cardiac arrest.

"It's a shame you brought her into this…" The Professor glanced between Rose and Scorpius and shook his head disapprovingly.

Now or never.

"Well, he didn't exactly _ask_ for the position of Head Boy. You know, Professor, some people just aren't cut out for the job." Rose shrugged, playing stupid. "Should we call the Headmaster down here to join in the meeting? I mean, I did bring a list of things that we should discuss with the faculty regarding splitting up jobs, responsibilities, and the like."

All eyes were on Rose as she sat innocently on the desk, acting as if she were unaware of the trembling tension in the room. Or the fact that there were five deadly Hunters and one crazed Vampire ready to fight to the death.

And she was the key to preventing it all from happening.

"You…did say this evening was about our duties, correct?" Rose amended, all eyes still stunned and staring.

"Of course, Miss Weasley." The Professor drawled and slightly nodded his head in her direction.

"Now, I've been here for seven years and I've met two out of four of you back there, but you two – " She pointed to two of the men that came out of the private chambers, " – I haven't met you. Do you work in the kitchens? Maintain the grounds?"

The pair of them laughed. Rose kept her face stoic and serious.

"Sure." Was all the answer she received. Rose made a mental snapshot of their faces – one had dirty blonde hair, the other reddish-brown. Blue eyes. Brown eyes. Broken nose. Scar above the lip. Both stood roughly 5'10". Stature about normal, nothing special.

"Did you have an itinerary for tonight's meeting, Professor? Or were you planning to just wing it?" Rose continued feigning stupidity.

"_Itinerary_?" The Professor arched a curious brow and stifled a laugh.

"It's what I do for all my meetings with the Prefects." Rose waved her hand in the air nonchalantly, as if dismissing the fact the he was unprepared for a Professor. "No matter. Where should we start?"

"By Scorpius cleaning my silver." The Professor quipped easily.

"Fuck. That." Scorpius growled.

"Fine. I'll clean the silver, is there something else you would like Malfoy to do?" Rose jumped from her seated position on the desk and started moving between the two enemies.

Some erratic growls were her response.

"Well if we're not here to discuss our Head duties, then I don't think we need an entourage watching over us. Cleaning silver is quite a boring task, I assure you. Used to do it all the time for my mum and dad around the holidays…" Rose trailed off as she crossed the room and headed towards a large cupboard with glass inlays displaying the beautiful silver artifacts.

The Professor nodded his head in the direction of his fellow Hunters, dismissing them easily. They dispersed through the classroom, sending greedy grins and sturdy stares in Scorpius' direction. As if promising him that they would meet again, and meet soon.

"I've changed my mind. The two of you can _leave_." The Professor was clearly upset that his plan to foil them was ruined.

"I have no problem cleaning…" Rose was cut off by a hand held up – the signal for shut-the-fuck-up.

"I _said_, the two of you can leave. _Now_."

Well, Rose didn't need to be told thrice.

"Erm, well. Have a good night, Professor. Class in here, tomorrow? Or shall we enjoy another day in the fresh air?" Rose questioned quickly as she headed for the now-open door, held by Scorpius.

"In here." The Professor spoke through gritted teeth.

Rose smiled easily and disappeared out of the door and into the blackened corridor. Small luminary flames bounced around the walls, casting a very dim amber glow upon the ground, upon their skin.

Scorpius was silent. Jaw tense, eyes straight. Once they were far enough away from the Dungeon, Rose let out an exasperated sigh of relief. And her breathing quickly grew erratic as the pending panic attack she was fighting off in the Dungeons, came upon her full fledged.

She stopped in her tracks and backed herself against a wall, chest heaving with every hurried breath she took. Fingers gripped the wall as her eyes began to flood.

"Hey, hey hey hey, Rose. Stay with me here." Scorpius caught her wrists, prying them from their grip on the stone. He forced her to look into his eyes.

"Merlins balls…" Rose whispered between breaths. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh."

"You're fine. You're _fine._" Scorpius talked her through her panic attack, calm and cool. His voice was soothing to her, though she was still angry at what he said to her earlier. "Breathe, deep breaths. Calm your breathing."

"Ihateyou." Rose mumbled as she forced herself to take deep breaths instead of rapid short ones.

"Good." Scorpius replied evenly and Rose noticed coldness in his eyes.

"They're not going to fall for that again, are they…" Rose steadied herself enough to think rationally. Her ploy at feigning innocence would only work this once. They were onto them – onto _her_, because of the Brothers. They suspected she played a part in their life, in their reasons for being able to withstand sunlight.

Because clearly, the Hunters knew the Brothers were Vampires. Hell, they were literally _hunting_ them, living up to their name.

And now she was tossed in the mix. And she didn't have defenses like the Brothers did – say, fangs, extreme muscles and the power to heal almost immediately.

Yeah, she lacked a few key elements there.

"Probably not." Scorpius dropped her wrists after she was nearly fully calm again. He stepped back and ran his twisted fingers through his thick mane. "I think it's best we quit speaking to each other. I will be staying with the Brothers from now on…"

"Right. Let's leave Rose alone, eh? There's five Hunters who showed their faces tonight, and they clearly suspect me. Whether you like it or not, I'm already involved. They'll come after me whether you're there or not." Rose swallowed hard at the realization, "Better if you're there than if you're not…"

" ." Scorpius muttered. All sorts of ideas ran through Rose's mind –images of the two of them intertwined, those fangs of his deep into her neck. Her flesh. Drinking her, feeling her, fucking her.

"Train me." Rose stood in defiance. No longer a coward, one to run away. Hell, she never ran away from a challenge. Mind you, most challenges she overcame had to do with schoolwork or extracurricular activities…not Hunters trying to kill her or worse – torture her for information.

"Not gonna happen."

"Seriously, Scorpius. Train me. I'm a fast learner." Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is different. This is _killing._ Maiming. Fighting. Drawing blood and seeing souls escape dead lips – eyes blank, staring at you lifeless and cold. And having to walk away feeling okay after all of that? It's not something I'd wish on my worst enemy. Those faces – those images never leave you. The blood never dries from your hands – never washes off your clothes. The scent, that coppery goodness that I love so much, yet despise so deeply, never leaves your senses. This is _not_ the path I'm taking you down. I am _not_ doing that to you."

"I think that path has been chosen for me regardless." Rose shrugged, she didn't want this for herself. But she wasn't about to be struck down without a damn good fight. Funny,she never pictured her life turning into this. She had everything mapped out for herself – a lifetime itinerary. School. Job. House. Husband. Kids. Grandparents. Etc.

"Think about it." Scorpius hissed in anger, "Rest on it tonight. They won't be after you tonight, so just fucking think about what you're asking me to do. And know that you're not only ruining your own life, but you're forcing me to do something I really don't want to fucking do to you."

And with his Vampire speed, he skittered down the hallway in a flash. Rose barely saw him leave. She pulled her arms around her chest. This castle – Hogwarts – where she felt at ease and at home was now foreign and dangerous to her. Yet the other students floating around the hallways with smiles on their faces and gossip dripping from their lips about who-kissed-who and what-did-she-wear had no bloody idea what was really happening behind these walls.

A battle was waging. And Rose knew people would die.

The world she once belonged in was far away from her now. She could never go back again. Of that she was certain.

The only thing left to do was to make a stand and fight for herself – fight for the woman she always knew herself to be. The woman she always dreamed of becoming – independent and strong. Alive and thriving.

She wasn't going down without drawing blood. So her mind was made up – she was going to _make_ them train her. She deserved _that_ much after sacrificing herself to them. They owed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	10. The Dance

_Let me start off by THANKING ya'll for being so faithful! If I didn't get comments/reviews/PM's from ya'll I seriously wouldn't have any reason to write anymore. So I'm Sorry its' taken me so long to update - I promise I have not abandoned this story! I'm struggling with a bit of writers block so I apologize if this chapter isn't as well written as other ones but I will definitely make the next one better (or at least I hope). And - sorry in advance for the ending of this chapter, many of you will be upset, I know. :) Review review review!_

* * *

Friday came too soon – but Rose was prepared this time. Hurriedly pacing through the halls, her auburn waves reached behind her as if begging her to slow down. A fiery determination shown in her eyes – that same determination was what won her the title of Head Girl. And what got her involved with the Brothers as well. So it wasn't always completely positive.

She held her shoulder bag tight against her hip as she rounded the stone corridor corner and into the usual converted classroom, ready to start what she knew best. Good. She wasn't the last one to arrive. She sighed as she crossed to her usual place at the head of the table. The Prefects of other houses were seated around the large mahogany table – designed specifically for meetings such as this. The Head Boy and Girl were responsible for running the meetings – but unlike other years, only one was in charge. Rose. Head Girl. And it didn't surprise her that Scorpius was still missing from this meeting.

No bother.

"Alright everybody. We know the topic for tonight's meeting so let's get right to it. Ideas for the Halloween dance?" Rose tossed her bag into a chair and chose to remain standing.

"Masquerade?" A younger Prefect – a 5th year, Rose remembered – responded. Groans of disapproval sounded from the group.

"Did that a few years ago, probably just before you started. Any other ideas?" Rose prompted.

"Costume contest?"

"How about a rave, like in the Muggle world? I hear those are fun."

Rose rolled her eyes at the two ideas and opened her mouth to speak -

"Have you ever been to a rave, little boy?" Scorpius was present now, though nobody had realized. His sudden appearance caused the group to gasp in shock, all eyes shifting to him. He stood at the opposite end of the table across from Rose, eyebrow arched in such a delicious way.

"His name is Evan." Rose corrected Scorpius quickly.

"Rave's are drug induced hallucinations, body gyrating, rubbing, groping all over each other. Seen a few people overdose, convulse on the floor, throw up blood. It's not something we need to create here at Hogwarts. It's not something that we as Head's would condone."

Silence.

Even from Rose.

"Do you agree, Rose?" Scorpius arched that eyebrow again, looking smug that he had finally shocked the hell out of Rose.

"Of course I agree. We don't need that here." Rose gathered herself and continued, "Who else has any ideas? We were supposed to come with fresh ideas, each and every one of us."

"What's _your_ idea?" Albus questioned daringly. Rose flashed him an irritated glance for him calling her out like that.

"Well – I know it's a little strange but…" Rose tucked her hair nervously behind her ear – rejection wasn't something she was ever ready to hear – even when it was something as simple as an idea. "…I was thinking a Red Riding Hood theme."

A couple students nodded in agreement, glancing at each other with approval.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Albus replied with a grin. Rose could see the wheels turning with ideas, already.

"Yeah – well, I was thinking we could have it on the grounds. By Hagrids old shack. We could set up a stage; have a live band playing earthy tunes, deep heavy base and drums. Build faux straw huts and dress up as villagers, Red Riding Hood, or wolves. It would be the students' choice."

"And who would be the big _bad_ wolf?" Scorpius arched that damn eyebrow once again. It was a look with many meanings – it was his flirty glance. His suggestive gesture. His quizzical look, and his what-the-fuck-are-you-thinking act.

Rose guessed it was his suggestive arch that he displayed now.

"Doesn't matter." Rose waved her hand nonchalantly, not wanting to feed into his playful side right now –they needed to wrap up this meeting and assign duties.

"Can there be a bonfire?" A younger Prefect asked. Sounds of approval resounded.

"Yes, we can have one. But let me double check with the faculty before I make the final decision." Rose replied evenly, "So everyone listen up – here are your responsibilities…"

Scorpius had swirled out of the room; apparently he had enough of the good-boy duties. He headed to his Brothers' dorm for some sense of normalcy.

Rose finished up the meeting with ease, and dismissed the students. Everyone dispersed in their respective directions. Except for Albus.

"Al – will you…" Rose sighed, she couldn't believe that she even had to ask this – "…will you walk me to my room?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Rose had engaged in small-talk with her cousin, Albus. He was clearly curious as to why she felt uncomfortable walking the halls alone – especially in a place that Rose had always considered her solace. He probed her questioningly – she avoided with miniscule answers and shrugs. Answers that would ease his curiosity yet not unveil her true fears.

Which is why she was going to make The Brothers train her – she hated being self-defenseless. And who better to train her than brutal vampire warriors?

Rose jeered at the question, herself. It was a no-brainer.

She stepped out of her "good-girl" clothes and pulled on her workout clothes. Swiftly, and with a newfound courage, she wafted into the hallway and quickly escaped to the Brothers' quarters – which weren't far from her own, thankfully, or she would've had Albus escort her there as well.

She entered suddenly, having known the password. Head Girl, and all. She had startled them – that was plainly obvious. They had been busily talking to each other in the chairs surrounding the fireplace.

All eyes were planted on her now.

"The fuuuuuuuuuck." Was her only greeting, and that was from the ever-so-good-with-words Anthony.

Scorpius' eyes had darkened – Rose knew because she was staring straight into them. Her eyes drawn towards him like a magnet.

An extremely powerful and _menacing_ magnet.

"Train me." She ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scorpius knew what she desired of him – to train her to kill – hurt – maim. Whatever it took to keep herself safe. He respected her desire to do so – but he wasn't about to take away her remaining innocence.

Which reminded him – he couldn't tell if she was a virgin or not, but he suspected she was.

Okay – so _one_ of her remaining innocence's.

But fucking hell, did she need to show up dressed like _that?_ Her auburn curls were tied back into a loose ponytail – a few rebellious strands escaped and dangled around her face daringly. She wore black spandex-material yoga pants with a leopard print trim around the waistband. A matching top engulfed her tiny frame, sucking it into a perfect hourglass shape, allowing her bosom to spill slightly over the V-neck shape of the halter. Her tanned skin was dazzling in the orange-glow of the fireplace. Her honey colored eyes were determined and shone with a strength that Scorpius admired in her. A thin strip of her stomach was evident, as the top only covered so much, and her pants were low-rise.

Anthony was right to greet her as he did – they were all in shock. She might as well have been a goddess entering their room – especially for sex-deprived and overly-hungry Vampires. Who have all happened to taste her delectable blood.

So unlike any other they had tasted before…

"I'm not doing it." Scorpius replied dryly, tearing his eyes away from her so he wouldn't give his desire away. She was fucking gorgeous and he could feel his fangs longing to enter her skin once more – longing for his tongue to dart against hers, feel her nibble against his bottom lip and rake her fingers through his hair, causing goose bumps to shred his skin in a way that only she could make him do.

"Well?" Rose prompted, causing reality to hit the boys once more.

"I'll do it." Jonathan piped up, standing as he looked at his Brothers. Scorpius shot him a death-glare.

"What? After what you told me happened the other night in detention, she is vulnerable and I'll be damned if I'm not going to give her a leg to stand on against these hunters."

Scorpius couldn't argue that. But _he_ didn't want to train her – steal her innocence. Whatever shred of humanity and childhood she had left.

A childhood and innocence was something that Scorpius _never_ had. None of them had it.

"Where should we do this?" Rose questioned, the only room large enough to handle a brawl was the common room, but there was furniture everywhere.

"Not a problem." Anthony and Vincent were already two steps ahead, moving the couches against the walls.

"I'm out of here." Scorpius couldn't take it anymore – the thought of her _needing_ to be trained in self-defense skills made him sick to his stomach.

And it was all his fault. He just couldn't stay away from her – nor she from him.

He felt the need deep within his body – his soul. He _needed_ that girl and he had no fucking clue why. He just couldn't help himself from feeling _something_ for her.

_Mine._

He was hearing that quite often, lately. And it pissed him off.

And with that last thought, he brushed past the delectable Rose and poured into the hallway in a flurry of shadows and dangerous silver eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Anthony found the unfolding scene suddenly amusing. After tearing the living room apart and shoveling furniture against walls and into nooks, he took a seat and kicked back to relax. A thin smile spread across his lips.

Hell – Rose was gorgeous and dressed mildly provocatively, and he knew he was going to get a damn good show as she brawled with Jonathan.

"Okay. So. How do we do this?" Rose questioned – this was not something she was familiar with, or completely comfortable with. Self-defense was about as foreign to her as Cape Horn.

"We need to start with your stance." Jonathan eyed her pitifully. "Spread your legs."

"Yeah, baby!" Anthony cheered, causing the group to chuckle lightly. Even Rose.

"No seriously, ankles should line up directly beneath the shoulders." Jonathan showed her, Rose mimicked. "Hands around your face…"

"This is bullshit." Vincent piped up. "C'mon Jon. Let's duke it out and she can see. We don't line ourselves up like _that_ –" Vincent motioned to Rose who looked absolutely pitiful, "- when we're about to fight Hunters. It's all natural. Only practicing fighting someone will teach you where to put your hands and where the vulnerable spots are if they lunge at you from certain angles."

"I suck." Rose sighed dejectedly, dropping her hands and standing upright.

"And probably damn well!" Anthony tossed out there. Rose turned and winked at him playfully.

"Rose – " Vincent grabbed her attention once more, "- watch us, and learn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Scorpius returned to the Head Dormitory late that night, and in the back of his mind he was hoping Rose was already in bed. If not, he was going to have a mighty fucking stern word with his Brothers.

Her first priority was school – the rest of the shit came second to her finishing her lifelong goal. And Scorpius would make sure her priorities remained straight, even if it meant fucking his Brothers up a bit.

He swept into the common room of their shared dormitory and quickly headed to Rose's door. He cracked it open just enough to see her sleeping soundly in her bed.

Good.

Crossing to the bathroom, Scorpius hissed at his reflection.

Pale. Dark circles engulfed the skin beneath his eyes. His fangs were almost always out.

He was starving.

And somehow he knew that only Rose's blood would do for him.

Forever.

_Mine!_

"Fuck." Scorpius sighed. Movement caught his attention as his senses spiked. Rose rounded the corner with her hair awry and mascara slightly smudged beneath her sleepy eyes.

"I hurt _everywhere_." Rose grumbled as she pushed past Scorpius in the bathroom to stare at her own garbled reflection.

"Did they fucking hurt you, Rose? Tell me the truth!" Scorpius questioned harshly.

"No, no." She waved at him as if she were going to fan him to a calm level, "I'm fine. I'm just not used to moving like that."

"Moving…like _what." _Scorpius' eyebrow darted near to his hairline.

"Oh stop it." Rose dampened a towel and wiped the mascara from under her eyes, "Jonathan went easy on me."

Scorpius' mind was racing in all directions.

"Jonathan went easy on you…_how_?" Scorpius dared to question. He could feel his blood tearing through his veins awaiting her reply.

"Come on, Scorpius. You don't really think I went to the Brothers' room to have an orgy, do you?" Rose rolled her eyes and tied her hair back out of her face. "If that were the case, I would've stayed here with you instead."

Scorpius really didn't know how to take that statement – but his fangs elongated nonetheless at her suggestive banter.

He bit his wrist in front of Rose, causing blood to pool forth.

"Drink." He ordered, noticing a slight bruise growing on her cheek and one on her arm. Where else, he couldn't tell. But he could feel that she was in pain from overused muscles and fatigue.

Rose stared at his wrist with a gasp.

"Will I…" She started – "Er, what will it do?"

"No, you won't turn. And it will heal you. Whatever aches and pains you have now, will disappear." Scorpius extended his bleeding wrist to her. She eyed him precariously.

"Are you sure…"

"Look Rose, I know this isn't your thing but I'm offering you the only help I can, right now. Either take it, or leave it."

"What does it taste like?" She was hesitant.

"Like shit." Scorpius withdrew his arm and smeared his own blood along the wound. It was already starting to heal – a power he enjoyed having.

"Wait – "Rose called out but Scorpius was already leaving the confined space in the bathroom.

"Goodnight." He murmured as he disappeared into his room and shut the door. Behind the closed door, he sighed.

Why _would_ she want his nasty blood? He was a fucking monster, and she a pure spirited beautiful young lady.

Of course she didn't want to drink his black blood. And that would be the last time he ever offered it to her. Because in reality – she was the only one he ever offered his blood to – and most definitely the last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She knows." Professor Gunter paced his tiny office – his colleagues seated before him. As a leader of the Hunters, he had a responsibility to catch those filthy fucking Vampire idiots and lay them to rest in the ground – permanently. Where they fucking belong.

"What can we do about it? She isn't a Vampire, so she's not exactly on our shit list." One of the men replied.

Weak. Professor Gunter stared at him through slitted eyes.

"We kill her, is what we'll do." He spat in response, "We are _not_ weak. This is _our_ war, and she is part of it now. And we _will not lose!_"

"But she's protected by them – that makes her slightly difficult to get at, dontcha think?" The man questioned.

Professor Gunter sighed. _These_ assholes were assigned to him when he was sanctioned to be a team leader. How the _fuck_ they ever got indicted to begin with, was beyond him.

Idiots.

"I make the plans – you follow through with them. Got it?" Gunter punched them in the face with his words.

"So what's the plan?"

"We'll get them at the Halloween party – when they least expect it. They don't think we'll attack in public – well fuck it. That's our only advantage, and we'll take it. The element of surprise."

The five men chuckled and created a plan of action for the Halloween Dance night.

None of them knew who was lurking in the shadows just behind them.

Darick grinned and with centuries of practice, he slipped from the Professors office without a hint of sound and stayed in the shadows of the night.

He had plans to make as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It was _the_ night. The night that Rose had spent the last couple of weeks planning for. And to be completely honest, she was exhausted. Downright beat – in more ways than one.

In between prolonged meetings with the other Prefects, she was still being trained in self-defense by the Brothers. Well – most of the Brothers. Scorpius always made a point to be absent those evenings. Where he went, Rose had no idea. But she couldn't help but admit that she felt a pang in her chest every time those dark eyes bored into hers, and walked away solemnly.

The two of them had barely spoken since the night in the bathroom. Scorpius showed up to the meetings in preparation of the Halloween Dance, but his input was not but a few head nods and forced smiles.

She couldn't read those eyes –couldn't figure out what was really bothering him. She was starting to feel that he was absolutely over her – and _that_ hurt more than anything.

She had denied his blood – and he went running. Rose knew deep in her gut that she had lost him. That was the last straw for him and now he's moved on to someone else. Someone prettier than she – someone smarter, maybe. More fun and carefree. And someone whose blood was tastier.

He looked well-fed.

Rose ran her nimble fingers through her thick locks and tried to physically push these thoughts from her mind. She walked her fingertips to her eyes and rubbed exhaustedly.

What she wouldn't do for a hot cup of coffee right now.

And the night hadn't even begun yet.

She had spent most of the day setting up the scene for the dance down at Hagrids old shack, just on the edge of the Forbidden forest. It would suit the atmosphere well, with the Red Riding Hood theme. It was like a medieval scene - straw huts circled a large campfire, each hut contained something within them. Drinks – snacks – a sitting area to rest and chit chat. There were 7 in all.

And per the faculty's request, the fire was fake. But Rose knew some handy warming spells to keep the area toasty, as if the fire were actually real. Unless the students attempted to set their hand on fire by testing it, they wouldn't know the difference.

"Rose?" A voice drew her from her worries. She spun around to see a familiar face filling her bedroom doorway – it was Albus.

"How'd you get in here?" She questioned curiously.

"Oh – err, Scorpius let me in on his way out." Albus shrugged and crossed to her bed. He tossed himself upon it, gathering a pillow comfortably in his arms. Rose stared at her reflection in the mirror, her costume laid out on the ottoman at the foot of her bed.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Rose pressed her back against the mirror and turned to face Albus. "The other students, I mean."

"Oh yeah! It looks really great, Rose. Don't worry. You did an amazing job, as usual." Albus smiled genuinely. Rose couldn't help but return his smile.

Merlin, when was the last time she had truly smiled? She honestly couldn't remember.

"I guess I should get dressed." Rose conceded, gathering her costume in her hand. She ran her hand over the velvety blood-red fabric and black leather. Her mother had it specially made for her – and Rose vowed to not try it on until tonight. She was such a perfectionist that she was afraid she'd find numerous flaws before she even got the chance to enjoy it.

"I'll wait here." Albus shooed her away and Rose took off for the bathroom.

Several moments passed before Rose emerged, hair done, costume fitted, and makeup donned perfectly. She pursed her lips together awaiting a response.

"…wow." Albus scanned her in absolute shock – "Aunt Hermione chose _that_ for you?"

"Never mind, Al. I need to do a couple more things to the site before the Dance starts. Accompany me, will you?" Rose headed for the door as Albus gathered his jaw from the floor and trampled after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The live band was pounding out earthy tunes – heavy drum beats and bass. You couldn't help but writhe and sway to the beat. Rose chose well.

Students mulled and danced about, wandering in and out of the huts – smiling, laughing, complimenting each others' costumes.

All having a splendid time.

Rose felt mildly accomplished. Mildly.

She desperately searched the crowd for any sign of the Brothers. With Scorpius being Head Boy, it was mandatory that he be here. And be one of the _first_ ones here.

But Rose had yet to see him as she stood in the center of the party, by the bonfire she created. She felt a pang in her stomach, disappointment and sadness. Rejection.

As soon as those thoughts flooded in, so the crowds parted. Through the flames, Scorpius led the four of them; silver eyes pinned on her – directly through her, and into her very soul. Tendrils of fire obscured her view of him slightly – but making him all the more mysterious and sexy.

She exhaled simply from the magnitude of his stare – as if he stole her very breath. She didn't notice anything but the dash of blonde hair and penetrating silver eyes. Not until he was directly in front of her did she realize that the three other Brothers dropped off somewhere and dispersed into the crowd.

It was just her and Scorpius. Neither of them said a word as they stared at each other tensely.

"Fucking hell, Rose." Scorpius raked her body approvingly, "Did you have to show up in _that_?"

His eyes darkened dangerously, seductively, and a growl escaped from somewhere guttural and deep within him.

She had completely forgotten about her costume and the looks it exuded from both the students and the faculty.

Her mother did well.

She wore a black leather corset with blood-red velvet strips to tie it all together. Her well-endowed chest spilled over the top of the corset, seductively sweet. To go with the corset was a tightly fitted pair of black leather pants, and black knee-high boots. Every inch of her body was fitted and firm, and overwhelmingly woman.

The matching blood-red velvet-like cape and hood identified her as Red Riding Hood. There were many imposters in the crowd, but Rose wore it best.

Her hair was in loose curls, framing her face. Her eyes were done up and dark, seductive and smoky. And her lips – a cherry red lipstick frosted them, marking them with promise.

Scorpius could feel his fangs start to emerge as he gazed at this beautiful creature – endowed in his favorite color, favorite taste.

"You did well." Scorpius glanced around at the gathering of students; smiling and enjoying laughs and dances together.

"Thanks." Rose shrugged – something within her had changed. In the past – before she met the Brothers – she would have been astonished at her work, and patted herself on the back. Students would come by high-fiving her, and she would be surrounded by her bubbly family members – all of which would get on her nerves after about 45 minutes.

But here she was – today – standing before the dance she helped create. Proud that the students were enjoying themselves – but she was more concerned about the Vampire in front of her.

"You've been avoiding me these past couple of weeks. Why." It was more of a demand than a question.

Scorpius sighed and forced himself to look away. Flames licked at his back, engulfing his face with shadows and dancing light.

"You know why, Rose." He chewed his lip relentlessly; a trait he no doubt picked up from Rose.

"I told you I didn't care…" Rose reminded sheepishly. "I – I didn't mean to turn you away. You know – that night…"

"It's fine." Scorpius didn't want to remember how embarrassed and disgusted with himself he had been.

"No it's not." Rose peered up at him, her honey eyes shining brightly in the fire and full of regret – "Thank you."

"It's fine." Scorpius repeated, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"So…have you - have you fed?" Rose didn't want to know the answer but the question escaped her nonetheless. She immediately wanted to take it back – she knew the answer. Of course he had fed. But from whom?

"I have." Scorpius didn't go into detail and Rose didn't want to press. His eyes were no longer on her – they were staring between two of the huts. A dangerous darkness came over him.

"What's wrong?" Rose spun in the direction of his stare.

She couldn't see anything.

"Nothing." Scorpius lied.

"Scor…" Rose began to challenge.

"Something doesn't feel right." He contested – tearing his eyes away from the black emptiness.

"Do you think…." Rose started but Scorpius interrupted.

"No. They wouldn't do anything with such a high population of students around. Too many witnesses – and too many casualties." Scorpius spoke very militaristic. It might have unnerved Rose – if she hadn't been so engrossed in their lifestyle by now.

"Where's the others?" She asked, looking around.

"Where they need to be, I guess." Scorpius reached out and rubbed his thumb across her jawline – "You just need to enjoy yourself tonight. Stop worrying about us."

"I'm sorry." Rose tilted her head so that his palm cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Finally feeling his touch made her want to melt right here in front of the fire. And the fire would have nothing to do with it.

"Dance with me." Scorpius traced his fingers longingly down the length of her arm and drew one hand into his – braiding his fingers through hers. His other arm snaked around her waist and jerked her against him.

"I'm bad at dancing." Rose admitted shyly, but couldn't resist his crooked smile.

"Follow my lead." Scorpius swung her around, and the two of them became lost in their own world – nobody else existed – and nobody else mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

All the pawns were in place, now. Darick watched the Halloween party with a crooked smile on his face – tonight would be the night that he had been planning for, for centuries.

Centuries.

His plan could not fail – would not fail.

He wouldn't allow it to fail.

"Professor Gunter, I think it's time, now." Darick whispered through gritted teeth.

Without a word, the group of Hunters pressed forward, familiar faces among the students so they wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention.

Not until the fighting started, anyway.

As the men dispersed into the crowd to get into position, Darick smiled once more.

About fucking time. Time to kill the girl.


End file.
